


Honey Bun

by sailorloona



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Magic Cats :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorloona/pseuds/sailorloona
Summary: Jeon Heejin was the friendliest girl in the world but also the loneliest until she saves a small cat from the cold rain.





	1. One

“Jeon Heejin?” 

A small hand is raised high when the name is called. It belongs to one of the friendliest girls in the world but also the loneliest. Jeon Heejin had hundreds of eyes on her but they did nothing but look from afar. She was always the topic at lunch, in between classes and even after school. So many people talked about her but never to her. Heejin would always smile and wave. Complimenting anyone who would meet eyes with her.

All she would get in return was a shy smile and a bow. 

She would receive confessions of love but how could they love her when they didn’t know her? She would receive praises for being a model student but her grades were average. She would be told she was perfect but no one told her why…it was just a given. Jeon Heejin didn’t know what was so special about her. All she knew is that with all the friends in the world.

She still felt quite lonely.

Maybe that was what was special about her. For being one of the popular girls in school she sure wasn’t popular. She sat at lunch alone most days since the two friends she did have spent the period in choir. She would part ways with them after school every day going back to an empty house. During a class break she would look around for someone to talk to and when someone would meet her gaze they would quickly look away with a slight blush.

Heejin never gave up though. Every day she would wave at all the students in the hallway. Smile whenever she caught someone staring only for them to turn away. She would compliment the people that she thought needed to have a little confidence. Jeon Heejin was perfect in everyone’s eyes but how could she be. When she looked at her own reflection she couldn’t see what they saw. The girl that everyone talked about. 

She wanted to live up to her expectations, her label. If she was popular she should have friends right? So Heejin started talking to people asking them to be her friend and every time she would start a sentence they would pass out, go silent or just look at her funny. It started to frustrate her. She felt like some holy spirit that everyone was afraid of but at the same time infatuated with. 

Heejin was just a normal girl and she wanted to be treated as much.

One day in class she was doodling when she heard a conversation that she didn’t understand. The voices echoing in her head as she swirled the lead around on the paper.

‘She’s so pretty and nice I wish I was her.’

‘I wish I was with her I would consider myself the luckiest person alive.’

‘I bet she has so many friends. I heard she has a boyfriend outside of school.’

They were wrong. They were always wrong about her. Jeon Heejin started to hate the image she has created. She started to hate the assumptions. People had in their heads what they wanted Jeon Heejin to be…who they wanted her to be but never actually wanted to know the person behind the pretty smile. The deep comforting voice. The cheerful girl with the world on her shoulders.

Jeon Heejin gave up on people. They didn’t actually want to be her friend. They just loved the thought of it. How cool would it be to be friends with the most amazing girl in school? That’s when Heejin made her first friend besides the ones she kept from grade school. Her first new friend. The girl was nice enough. She had a cheeky smile and a bubbly attitude. 

So Heejin accepted the friendship delighted that someone actually wanted to know her. One day though she was walking down the hall to receive a make-up quiz when she heard the conversation.

‘Yeah I’m friends with Jeon Heejin…I’m going to be the most popular girl in the school.’

‘Wow, that’s amazing!’

That’s when Heejin started to ignore people. Started to lose her smile and her brightness. If that’s all people looked at her for then she’ll sabotage it. If she’s not popular then what else will they talk about? What she didn’t know is that she would become one of the least popular girls in school. 

Jeon Heejin remained the topic at lunch, in-between classes and yes even after school but the talk now wasn’t as positive as before.

‘Gosh, she’s such a bitch why does she never smile?’

‘It’s such a shame really she’s so pretty.’

‘Remember when she was nice? What happened?’

‘Maybe her boyfriend broke up with her.’

Heejin could care less. If everyone only liked her for being the popular girl then so be it. She didn’t want friends if all they were after was her social status. She wanted a true friend someone who saw her for who she really was. Someone who really looked at her without all the labels, the assumptions, and ideas. 

It didn’t hurt…the truth. What hurts the most was finding out she wasn’t special after all. Those hours spent looking at her own reflection was her truth. She knew herself better than anyone else. And when she couldn’t find what was special about her…it was because there was nothing special to be found.

The truth freed her though. She could go on about her day peacefully not putting her effort into to people who only liked her because when they looked in their own reflection and imagined it with her status made them feel better about themselves.

Today was different though. It was out of routine for Heejin. The normal disappointment was replaced with something that Heejin has never felt before. Curiosity.

“Okay, today we have a new student. Come on in sweetie.” The teacher blankly looks at his paper. Speaking the words out with a hint dullness. His motivation reflected the class’s atmosphere but it was soon filled with something else. At least for Heejin.

In walks, one of the prettiest girls Heejin has ever seen. She’s tall and has an athletic build. Like the kind of person who could be active for hours without breaking a sweat. Her eyes stay glued to the floor as Heejin’s stay glued to her face. Her dark hair is silky and it frames her face like a portrait. It’s the first time Heejin has ever stared at someone, it’s also the first time she’s ever been caught too.

The girl’s eyes snap to Heejin’s in a second and she can feel her breath hitch. It also becomes the first day she’s ever blushed. Heejin couldn’t get the sharp almond eyes out of her head. So she had to take another look. When she glances back up she felt her blush deepen since the girl still has her eyes locked on to Heejin’s face. 

The world stops for her. It’s the first time someone has truly looked at her without breaking away. The girl seems to be confused by Heejin’s manners and tilts her head like a puppy would. She’s freaking out. Heejin has never been flustered before. So why was this girl who was now scowling at her making her heart race?

“Introduce yourself to the class I’d like to start sometime soon.” Heejin wants to curse the teacher for being so rude. He hasn’t even looked up from his laptop to give the girl his attention.

The girl’s facial expression doesn’t change as she breaks eye contact with Heejin to look at the teacher, “it doesn’t seem like you do. You look pretty busy with,” she squints her eyes and leans forward to see the computer screen raising back up when she reads it, “single milfs ready to bang in your area.” He jumps up and slams his laptop shut shushing the class when everyone bursts out into laughter. 

Including Heejin.

The girl's tone was soft and airy. Unlike her attitude. Heejin didn’t mind though. She liked the idea that this girl didn’t fit an image. Like her. She was hoping that this girl was similar to her. Heejin saw herself wanting to become friends with her not even knowing her name.

“Quiet down!” He yells as the tall girl stands there perfectly still. He hisses out the next sentence, “I was not looking at…that it was just a stupid ad on my computer.” 

The girl tilts her head again, “no it wasn’t you were typing it out in the search bar.” The class holds in their laughter this time and Heejin is biting her lip wiping the tear from her eye. 

The teacher removes his glasses and pinches the bridge of his nose, “please god just introduce yourself and go sit down behind Jeon Heejin.” She freezes at the mention of her name and looks behind her. Oh yeah, of course, it’s the only empty seat in the classroom. She turns back around to lock eyes with the new girl once again but this time there’s a small smile on her face. 

She then faces straight ahead and bows before standing straight back up.

“Nice to meet all of you.”

“I am Kim Hyunjin.” 

…

Later that day Heejin is skipping through the puddles on the way home. She loved the rain but for some reason, she really enjoyed it today.

Kim Hyunjin

Heejin giggles as she kicks a small pool of water. Making it splash and sparkle into the air. She continues her journey home thinking about the new girl and ways she’s can introduce herself so she can become her friend.

The way Heejin’s heart flutters every time she repeats her name is something new for her.

There was a lot of news that day for Heejin including the small cat shivering in the rain. It was underneath a tree freezing to death and soaked to the bone. It was orange with cute brown swirls and Heejin couldn’t help but think it looked like a pastry. Slowly approaching it Heejin crouches down at the small feline.

It looks up at her with angry eyes…sharp almond-shaped eyes. Titling her umbrella she holds it over for the both of them and the cat seems thankful for the help and crawls a little bit closer to the girl.

She tilts her head at the little thing. Looking at its soft wet fur matted by the rain. “Are you cold?” She softly asks it. Not like it could understand her. She thinks for a moment. Tapping her index finger to her chin to get the gears in her head to crank. Heejin lets out a small noise when she remembers the snack she packed in her bag.

Quickly she throws it off digging through it. The cat curiously leans its head over to watch the girl shuffle through the notes and folders. “Ah ha, here it is!” She pulls out the honey bun and the cat instantly starts meowing. It’s cute and a little airy. Just like someone’s voice that Heejin heard previously that day.

Unwrapping the plastic she sits the pastry down and watches the cat devour it, “Wow you must have been a hungry little guy.” She continues to hold the umbrella over the cat as it finishes off the whole honey bun. Heejin giggles as the cat licks the sticky sweetness off its nose. She can’t help herself and goes to tickle its full belly.

She has to pull straight back when the cat latches onto her wrist with its claws. She winces at the pain but she doesn’t mind. To the cat, she was a complete stranger so she understands the hesitation. Thinking it’s time to leave the thing alone she stands up and waves her goodbyes. 

Heejin starts walking again when she hears the little meows behind her. Turning around she notices the little cat is following her. 

“Do you want to go home with me?” The cat looks up at her with beady eyes tilting its head and Heejin feels her heart burst due to the cuteness overload. Leaning down to pick the cat up it easily hops into her arms and surprisingly cuddles into her bopping her nose.

She giggles from the softness of the paw tickling her, “Okay okay! I’ll take you home but you have to be quiet okay?” She leans back to give the cat a serious look and it gives her the same look back, twitching its ears in the process. 

She carries the cat home in her arms. On the way she thinks of names that she could give it. She doesn’t think it has an owner but she could be wrong. For now, though she could at least save it from the rain. Focusing on the orange tone of its fur and brown swirls there’s only one name that comes to mind as she snuggles the cat closer to her chest.

“I think I’ll call you…”

Honey Bun.


	2. Two

2 years later.

Snap 

Snap 

Snap

Heejin finally blinks out of her daydream and focuses on the snapping fingers right between her eyes. She watches as they falter when the girl beside her realizes she’s got her attention again. Heejin grumbles as her chin is pulled to the side so she has to look at the brightness now closely studying her.

“You sure are not a morning person it’s like I’m dealing with a four-year-old.” Heejin rolls her eyes at Jiwoo her longtime friend as she giggles and ruffles her bed head. She doesn’t understand how someone who could be at such a high energy at all times. Especially when they don’t sleep. “I skipped breakfast okay? And how many hours did you get last night huh?” She tilts her head to add a little sass but it doesn’t faze her friend at all. Really it just encourages her to be louder. 

Jiwoo smiles wildly and gives her a thumbs up, “a total of two hours I feel completely refreshed!” Heejin lets her jaw fall open as she watches the girl peel a banana and stuffs her mouth with half of it. Thinking she’s safe from conversation right now she lays her head back onto the bus seat to try and get some rest before her first day of classes. Her eyes break back open when she hears the mumbled but still high pitched voice right next to her ear, “are you exphi- holph on.” 

The girl turns her head to watch Jiwoo chew her banana up trying to swallow but ends up choking on it. Half of the bus’s passengers turn their head to the commotion in the back with a gagging girl getting beat on the back by another. Jiwoo eventually swallows it down when Heejin frantically gives her some water chugging the whole thing down taking the last drop with a satisfied noise.

Watching in horror Jiwoo tries to take the other half of the banana in her mouth but Heejin smacks it out of her hand before she does. The girl pouts and whines loudly, looking at Heejin with puppy-like eyes, “HEEJIN-AH MY BREAKFAST.” Putting her finger in her ear to prevent damage she tries to calm Jiwoo down by bringing the honey bun out of her bag to give it to the mega-phone beside her. Instantly the girl stops her crying and starts to hum as she opens the package. 

Heejin grabs her wrist before she puts the whole thing in her mouth, “small bites please…” Jiwoo surprisingly listens and nibbles on the sweet snack. The rest of the ride they talk about their excitement and fears for the new school year. Jiwoo doesn’t have many concerns but Heejin only worries about one thing. 

Hyunjin.

The bus rolls to a stop and the girls get out to find a brunette waiting for them. Heejin giggles as Jiwoo tackles the girl, crawling over top of her in a non-consensual piggyback ride. She watches the girls wrestle for a bit mostly Jiwoo winning and the other one screaming for help but Heejin doesn’t do anything continuing the walk to school. Soon enough she hears the pitter patter of feet behind her and Jiwoo joins her on one side with Jungeun on the other.

Heejin turns her head to Jungeun and snorts when she sees her hair sticking up. She takes her hand and pats down on her head only receiving a grumble in response. Walking up onto the courtyard the nerves start to bubble in Heejin’s stomach. She’s doesn’t like school that much and would much rather be at home doodling or just watching TV. There is one thing she likes about school though besides her two friends bumping into her on purpose making her some sort of tennis ball while their shoulders act as the racks. 

Hyunjin.

She convinces herself it’s a silly crush. ‘A silly crush you’ve had for two years.’ There was just something weird about Hyunjin that Heejin was drawn to. The girl had never said anything to her but Heejin felt like Hyunjin saw right through her the first day she had ever laid eyes on her. It was like they knew each other but were complete strangers at the same time. Heejin kept count on how many times they would lock eyes throughout the years and how weirdly close she felt to Hyunjin when they did. As if she knew exactly what Heejin was thinking. 

“Ah absolutely love high school look over there.” Heejin is thrown out of her usual Hyunjin daze and focuses where Jungeun is referring to. She grimaces as Jiwoo squeals. It’s Ha Sooyoung making out with Jo Haseul, two of the most popular girls in school. Both on two different spectrums of popularity though. Heejin frowns as she watches Jungeun’s eyes darken and sadden and goes to rub at her back while Jiwoo blocks her view. Heejin didn’t exactly like Haseul since she’s played with her friend's heart multiple times but what could she say when Jungeun kept going back to her.

Pulling their friend from the disaster they walk into the hallways and to their respective lockers. Jungeun is still looking bummed from the sight earlier, “god, of course, that’s the first fucking thing I see.” Heejin frowns getting her books from her locker, “language Lippie.” Putting the books in her bag she lifts it up and over her shoulder. She didn’t like going to her locker between every period, unlike her friends. Heejin gives Jungeun a pointed look, “Just ignore it, for now, you’ll find someone that actually deserves you.” 

Jiwoo nods and wraps her arm around the brunette, “yeah truck that hoe!” They look at the squeaky teen who is cheesing at the both of them. Noticing the disapproval Jiwoo removes her arm to scratch at the back of her neck. “Um well yeah, you’ll definitely find someone who deserves you Jungeun you’re amazing!” Heejin smiles as the brunette grimaces as she receives a cheek kiss. Joining on the fun she leans forward to also give her friend a kiss trying to cheer her up. 

Laughing she nudges the girl’s shoulder as she wipes at her cheeks vigorously with her ears tinting red. The first bell rings knocking them out of the fun they were just starting to have. Waving to her friends for a goodbye she rushes to her first class which was chemistry. Heejin was not excited for it but she needed one more science class to graduate. Hopping into the class she greets almost all the people already present. 

Everyone lights up waving and smiling back to her. She quickly let go of all the grudges and went back to her previous self. She also went back to having the status of being the friendliest girl in the school not really caring if the title was misleading since her only friends were Jungeun and Jiwoo. Ignoring the whispers both negative and positive she sits at a bench near the window but close to the front. Looking around she meets the gaze of a boy she doesn’t really know so she waves and smiles brightly at him. It takes everything in her not to roll her eyes when he blushes and looks away.

Why is she so smiley I feel like it’s fake.

Ah, Jeon Heejin is so pretty. 

Heard she was a bitch under that smile.

Laying out her things sloppily she looks at the clock and sighs. This period would last fifty minutes and two periods after that there’s lunch and then af- “Hey is this seat taken?” Heejin jerks her gaze from the clock to the mystery boy. She’s surprised since he’s looking at her right in the eyes but she can still feel the nervousness radiating off of him. Heejin is about to say yes and please wanting to make friends to show all the people that like to talk that she is, in fact, the friendliest person in school.

Opening her mouth someone answers for her, “yeah it is.” It’s an airy tone and it sounds so familiar to-

Hyunjin.

The boy turns around to the tall figure who is messing with her nails. The girl looks up unimpressed. “Are you gonna move so I can sit in my seat or what?” He opens his mouth multiple times like a fish the same as Heejin is doing. She watches as Hyunjin shoves past the boy and sits right next to her. Heejin instantly blushes smelling the sweet perfume, staring at the girl’s side profile. The boy is about to protest his fist shaking but he gives up and sulks back to his previous seat.

Heejin is lost for words blinking at Hyunjin who in turn is funnily staring at her. The blush deepens when she tilts her head to study Heejin further. Turning in her seat she swallows the lump in her throat. She’s so c-cute. Heejin wishes she wasn’t malfunctioning right now so she could possibly introduce herself hell even makes friends with her crush of two years but here she is shaking like an idiot staring a hole through her notebook. 

In the corner of her vision, she notices Hyunjin turning back around to face the front. Closing her eyes she counts to ten hoping to calm herself down and not make a fool in front of her dream girl. The first year of this mess was her figuring out her sexuality and coming in terms that her first crush was on another girl. The second year was her realizing that she’ll never be in the company of Kim Hyunjin. But here she was sitting very close to her.

Turning in her seat she observes the rest of the class and gasps when she sees the multiple open seats. When she jerks back around she jumps out of her seat when Hyunjin is staring at her again. Heejin loses every bit of her breath when Hyunjin leans closer to her with raised brows. She watches as the girl’s mouth moves but she can’t hear the pretty voice since her ears are ringing. Everything goes back to normal when her forehead is flicked. It was like someone pressed the reset button for her body.

All the malfunctions stop and she blinks out of her doom noticing that Hyunjin is asking her something, “Yo, do you have a pencil?” Heejin instantly nods and reaches into her bag to fetch the pencil. With shaky and sweaty hands she passes her the pencil. Hyunjin nods as thanks and then leans back over to ask her for yet another request, “Sorry do you have a sheet a paper too?” Heejin smiles starting to get more comfortable in her position. 

Sliding the paper on the desk she freezes when a hand is stuck out, “Thanks, I’m Hyunjin.” 

I know that because I might be in love with you

Heejin slowly puts her hand which is 10x smaller than Hyunjin’s and shakes it. Her heart is going into overdrive while she giggles like a madwoman as she rocks their hands up and down. Just when she thought it couldn’t get any worse the girl giggles along with Heejin and she notices the cute fang-like teeth she has when she smiles. 

Oh yeah I’m totally in love with you

Letting go of her hand she nods excitedly, “You’re welcome I’m-.”

“Jeon Heejin trust me I know.” Hyunjin smiles softly and turns back around to focus on the teacher who had just walked in. Heejin doesn’t think she’s ever been this happy and wants to jump for joy but her happiness is stunted when the final bell rings and the monotone teacher starts to drone out his introductions. Kim Hyunjin knows who she is and Heejin feels her chest swell up with thousands of butterflies.

The class goes by way too slowly for Heejin as she keeps glancing in Hyunjin’s direction smiling every time. This beautiful distraction is going to make her fail this class surely but it isn't like she cares. Thankfully the bell rings and everyone shoots up ignoring the teacher’s protests. Heejin is about to talk to her new friend with newfound confidence but the girl is already gone without a trace.

Looking down she notices the piece of paper she gave Hyunjin still there with a few notes written on it. Holding it up she reads over it quickly making sure she didn’t miss any notes that the other girl might have caught. Her eyes widen as she reads the words over and over again.

Blah Blah What is he talking about. 

Something about atoms? What is a cation? Do cats have those…

Ah, Heejin am I ugly? You keep staring at me… and your hands are so sweaty…weird they're usually-

Holding onto the paper she brings it closer to try and read out the scribbled words but she can’t tell what they are.

It doesn’t matter though because this was definitely left on purpose and it totally meant that Hyunjin was noticing her.

All the sudden Heejin loved school.

…

Later in the day after school and after Heejin quickly said bye to her friends she starts to run. Sprinting really, on the way home. Dodging all the other students on their way back she runs and runs with a certain piece of paper clutched in her hand. She’s never felt this energized this before the adrenaline flowing through her. 

She’s so distracted that she runs past her house and skids on her feet to turn back around. Stepping inside and kicking her shoes off she runs past the kitchen, “hey sweetie- oh okay…” Heejin hears her mom and runs back down the steps and into the kitchen giving her a kiss before jolting off again, “hey mom school was great! Be safe at work!” Heejin runs back upstairs ignoring her mom who was trying to speak again as she ran off.

Closing her door and chucking her backpack somewhere in the corner she starts to jump up and down. It’s a full hour of her dancing in her room and playing loud music. But per usual Heejin gets tired quickly and lays back on her bed sprawled out and panting. The CD she was playing fizzles out as she replays the first period over and over again in her head like a dream. The rest of the day was a blur and she only can remember the toothy grin Hyunjin gave her when they were shaking hands. 

Heejin lets her breath even out at the memory and eventually, she falls asleep.

She’s dreaming of a certain someone when she’s woken up by a soft paw on her nose. Slowly letting her eyes flutter open she’s met with a familiar orange cat, “Honey!” Jolting awake she picks the cat up and twirls them around in the room. Hugging her close friend for the past two years she sits the cat down and goes to her desk to get the special food for the little creature. 

Heejin sneezes as she’s pouring the kibble in the small bowl and rocks on the heels of her feet. Turning back around she smiles noticing the cat already waiting for her in their usual spot on the floor. Honey Bun wasn’t her cat but every evening it would visit her and even sometimes stay the night snuggling close to Heejin’s side. 

She met Honey Bun the same time she did Hyunjin and really she couldn’t be more thankful for the small feline. Sitting down the bowl of food she sits right across from the cat munching down on the food. Although her friends didn’t know about her crush Honey Bun sure did. The cat has been there for her through the thick and thin of her high school years. From comforting her when she made a bad test grade to when she just wanted to talk about her day.

Many of their one-sided conversations were about her crush.

Smiling she tilts her head at the cat, “She talked to me today Honey Bun.” The cat stops eating to look up at Heejin with curious eyes. She’s never said her name before. Heejin has always kept it a mystery to Honey Bun but today she thinks she’ll tell the tiny cat her biggest secret.

Throwing her head back and sighing happily, “She talked to me…my crush for two years.”

“Kim Hyunjin.” 

…

That night when Heejin was dead asleep with the cat tightly embraced in her arms she doesn’t notice when it squirms loose. Honey Bun crawls out of the warm arms and up to the slightly open window slipping out into the cool night. 

The cat runs for a distance and into an ally way checking if the coast is clear. Soon the cat is gone and instead, it’s a tall girl with sharp feline like features. The girl breathes harshly and swipes at her clothes standing straight up. 

Licking at her sharp teeth she whispers out a name before wandering off into the dark, “Jeon Heejin.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Three

Laying out a piece of paper and sitting down a pencil right beside it Heejin adjusts the items until they’re perfect. It’s been almost a month since school started and she hasn’t spoken a word to Hyunjin since then. It’s become routine by now. On the bus ride to school every morning she zones Jiwoo’s voice out to focus on the one in her head. Trying to come up with something to say to Hyunjin but Heejin could never get it right.

Hey, what’s up? Too basic.

Oh Hi Hyunjin! Too bubbly. 

Hyunjin you’re looking really cute today! Way too obvious… 

Instead, it would always play out like this. Hyunjin would walk in with her signature blank stare and flop down beside Heejin. The girl would always give a small smile to the athlete but her confidence would plummet whenever they locked eyes. An awkward silence would ensue and Heejin would steal glances at the taller girl who would be focusing on the rest of the students curiously tilting her head whenever one of them did something out of the ordinary.

The first bell would ring and Hyunjin would snap her gaze toward Heejin making the girl jump every time since she would always be caught staring. Heejin was glad that her crush didn’t mind her creepiness and would politely ask for a pencil and a piece of paper. The class would start after Heejin would shyly nod and get the items the slacker requested and the boring hour would pass by slowly.

As soon as the bell would ring again Hyunjin would scurry off leaving the pencil and paper behind for Heejin to keep. The notes were normal now unlike the first one. They were scribbles of chemistry and math sometimes a drawing of a cat or piece of toast. Heejin didn’t understand why Hyunjin would leave the notes but she kept them. She would scold herself for not having the courage to speak a word to Hyunjin let alone give her notes back. They weren’t ever given back to their owner though and instead they sat neatly inside of Heejin’s folder 

One day Heejin started to just lay the items out but she immediately regretted it since it cut their communication even further. No longer did she hear the breathy voice that would make her heart flutter but only a small grunt for thanks. Heejin was starting to get down again. Her crush for two years. The love of her life sitting two inches from her and she’s letting all the opportunity go to waste and for what because she was just nervous? When was she…Jeon Heejin ever nervous? 

The friendliest girl in the world? 

Yes, she was in fact and she didn’t want to be lonely anymore. So maybe she should prove it. To herself and everyone else. Sure she had Jiwoo and Jungeun and Honey Bun but shouldn’t such a rumor be true. Two friends and a homeless cat weren’t enough for one of the most popular girls in school she needed one more friend…maybe more than a friend.

Baby steps Heejin.

Heejin nodded in determination ready to talk to Hyunjin ready to give her the dazzling smile everyone would talk about. Today was the day she would become friends with Kim Hyunjin. It was only right for two of the most popular girls in school to become friends right? 

It was only really an excuse. If that was the reason she would become friends with all the popular girl’s in school.

Jo Haseul. Popular for being the perfect student. Even though she wasn’t. 

Ha Sooyoung. Popular for being the school’s heartthrob. Playgirl. 

Park Chaewon and Im Yeojin. Popular for being the funniest duo and even did morning announcements. Maybe this one was true.

Kim Hyunjin. Popular for being the school’s star athlete. Definitely true.

Hyunjin was amazing when it came to any physical activity though her sports of choice were basketball in the fall and track in the spring. During the summer though Hyunjin was on a soccer league and the reason Heejin knew this was because she frequently stalked her crush’s social media…she didn’t think it was creepy but she would catch herself at night squealing at all the cute photo’s posted ignoring Honey Bun’s curiosity.

To make a long story short Heejin wasn’t the only one in love with Hyunjin. The whole school was. People would surround the athlete at lunch and during breaks talking animatedly to the girl praising her for her talent and skills. Hyunjin would always shrug and give a short thanks for all the compliments. Of course, Heejin had to see these talents for herself and well she had become quite the fan.

Heejin would always try and make it to a home game. Cheering for the team along the other mass of people. She was glad that Jiwoo would always tag along with her since she was friends with Yeojin who was the water girl for the team. After every game, Heejin would have a hoarse voice from screaming for the team mostly for Hyunjin and would smile at Jiwoo and Yeojin play fighting. She would stand by while the friends would talk sneakily stealing glances at the sweaty basketball player who would round up towels and such before heading to the locker room. 

Later on game nights, Heejin would lay wide awake thinking about the ballplayer and how good she was. Hyunjin was extraordinary and she wasn’t even cocky about it. Throughout the game, Hyunjin would keep a straight face not even smirking when she would make a shot or steal the ball. Her speed and agility were almost insane or at least Heejin thought it was. But unsurprisingly the whole school thought the same. 

Nervously tapping on the table she waits for the star athlete to walk through the door. When she sees the familiar almond shaped eyes she first smiles but it slowly drops along with her jaw. Usually, Hyunjin is in baggy clothes or something sporty. Heejin like the style since it seemed comfy and the fact that it would be nice to hug Hyunjin while she was wearing a fluffy sweater but that was beside the point. 

Right now she loved what Hyunjin had on. 

The encouragement she gave herself instantly fades away. Hyunjin almost shyly walks in a huge difference in her usual bold stride. Heejin blushes as she takes in the appearance of Hyunjin is a dress…a denim dress and even gasps when she sees the light makeup on her skin. Hyunjin pushes a strand of hair behind her ear as she sits down. The younger girl watches as the doll skeptically looks around at all the staring from the other classmates.

Heejin quickly shuts her mouth when Hyunjin turns to her with her head ducked down in embarrassment. Her mind goes haywire when Hyunjin speaks out to her in a whispered tone, “why is everyone staring do I look ugly or something?” Heejin thinks and well she thinks for a while but there’s only one thought that keeps going through her mind probably the same that’s going on in everyone’s else’s mind.

She’s beautiful. 

God will you just tell her that she’s beautiful.

Hyunjin starts to get red from the humiliation due to Heejin’s silence. Not feeling comfortable under her gaze. The girl pinches herself out her stupor when she sees the small frown on Hyunjin’s face. The girl sighs out defeated, “okay I get it your silence speaks volumes as always.”

For some reason the comment made Heejin snap out of it suddenly regaining all her confidence, “no it’s because you’re beautiful.” She snaps her mouth back shut after turning her gaze towards the window. She scrunches her eyes closed and plays a quick victory tune in her head when she hears the soft giggle behind her. Slowing turning back around she flinches back when the other girl’s face is right in hers. 

Being in such close proximity to her crush is too much as she starts to sweat like crazy. Hyunjin’s eyes only inches from hers as they flicker back and forth between hers. Heejin giggles along when the girl starts laughing again keeping her gaze on the tinted lips. The laughter stops so does Heejin’s staring. She’s never seen the athlete this smiley before but she doesn’t give herself that much credit.

She grabs onto her jean skirt when the girl starts speaking again trying to not act a fool in front of her. It’s light…the voice is and Heejin feels like a spirit is speaking to her, “you know I thought you’d never talk.” Heejin turns and lets herself smile at the girl who’s tilting her head with a slight pull on the corner of her lips. She’s never seen anything this cute besides maybe Honey Bun. But this was a different kind of cute. This was the I wanna kiss you kinda cute while Heejin just wanted to squish the cat when it meowed lightly at her. 

Blinking her eyes to get the intrusive thoughts out of her head she only nods for a reply no longer having the courage she previously had. Hyunjin sighs and sits up straight in her seat before side eyeing Heejin, “I was starting to think you didn’t like me.” Instantly in defense mode, Heejin raises her hands shaking them while smiling lightly, “of course I like you!” Shutting herself up for the second time in the span of five minutes a deep blush spreads on her features. 

She realizes Hyunjin probably wouldn’t think of it that way but still staying it out loud like that was making the blood rush to Heejin’s head. Her heartbeat speeds up when the girl calmly draws out a few words with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“I know you do…Jeon Heejin.” 

…

The rest of the class period goes by with Heejin sweating out bullets. 

Jeon Heejin

I know you do Jeon Heejin

Just the way that Hyunjin had said her name made her feel as if she was floating in the clouds. When class ended she had figured she would say something else to Hyunjin since her previous comment had brightened the girl up so much but of course the girl had darted out the room once again. Heejin looks down at the piece of paper left for her and bites her lip when she sees all the doodles on it.

There are hearts along with the bread and kittens this time though and Heejin can’t help but think of how cute it is. Nothing particular was written this time though just some balanced equations they went over in class. On the way home after she gave an unusually long hug to Jiwoo and Jungeun she skipped along the sidewalk humming along with pure joy. 

Jiwoo accepted her hug and kisses to the cheek but Jungeun knew something was up when Heejin tickled her. Heejin just giggled and wiggled her finger in the brunette’s face before swaying off. The weather was nice and the day was even better. Maybe she could talk to Hyunjin from now on. Heejin was starting to get giddy from thinking about all the conversations they could have.

She was into art and when she found out Hyunjin liked to doodle maybe she could bring that up and even show her some of her serious drawings or crafts. Or she could give her notes back commenting on what she’s missing or what she could focus on. Or she could maybe tell her how good she is at basketball or 

~Mew~

Heejin stops in her tracks and looks down at the sound. Instantly she picks the creature up squealing at the cuteness, “honey bun!” Strangely the cat hasn’t visited her in a couple of weeks so she was very happy to see her friend. Sometimes Honey Bun would go on spurts of constantly staying with her and sometimes would disappear for a while so she was used to it. Sitting the cat down when it started grumbling at her excessive cheek smushing she begins to gush about her day.

“Oh, you wouldn’t believe the day I’ve had…okay okay, I’m sorry I forgot.” The cat that was pawing at her foot made her pause in her story. Reaching behind her she pulls out a sweet snack opening the wrapper to set it down for the cat to munch on. Giggling watching the cat scarf the treat down she sits on her calves, “you know what they say, you are what you eat.” The cat makes a funny noise at the joke prompting Heejin to laugh harder.

After it’s done eating it rubs against her legs and starts to follow her on the way home. She talks about nothing in particular just happy with everything that happened today. Heejin doesn’t know if the cat is listening or not but she continues to talk adamantly. Excited about her next topic…Hyunjin…she takes a deep breath ready to start rambling until she sees a few basketball girls.

They’re all talking amongst each other vividly walking down the street in their tracksuits. Heejin looks down to where the cat was glued to her feet but gasps when it’s gone. Looking around she calls out to it a number of times before giving up. A little disappointed she wasn’t going to have her best friend for the evening she shrugs her shoulders and continues her walk back home. 

Scurrying off into the distance the orange cat goes into a secluded corner only for a girl to pop back out of it. Hyunjin sprints to catch up with her teammates totally forgetting they had an away game today. When she finally catches up to them they all turn to look at her chuckling at how out of breath she is. One of them speaks up, “where have you been? The bus leaves 30 minutes from now we thought you weren’t going to make it.”

Hyunjin stands up and stretches, “sorry had to take care of something and I forgot my bag.” Her teammates look at her skeptically knowing that she was always forgetting her bag for some reason. “Well, where is it?” Hyunjin freezes and realizes her bag isn’t with her. Turning back around she sprints back the other direction and towards her home ignoring the girls yelling after her. 

She darts through alleyways and jumps a few fences but she ends up getting her bag and making it to the bus right on time. Her couch gives her a slight nod to acknowledge her existence. Her teammates give her fist bumps as she walks down the aisle, “did you eat Hyunjin?” One of them asks while she sits down in an empty seat stretching out to prepare for a quick nap before the game. She smiles as she closes her eyes leaning back into the seat, “yeah I did.” 

Thinking of a cute face with a little mole and wavy hair she finishes the sentence, “I had a honey bun.”


	4. Four

Her paper was slammed down on the desk in front of her and then Hyunjin’s was slammed down as well. Heejin gulped and leaned forward gasping when she saw that she had flunked the first chemistry test, “whoops.” Hyunjin curious, leaned to the side to study Heejin’s test clapping when she saw the score, “good job Jeon you got twenty points higher than me.” The girl wasn’t really amused by her crushes antics but still, the praise had made her heart beat a little faster.

They were friends now or at least first-period buds. Outside of the class, it felt like they were strangers since Hyunjin wouldn’t even spare a glance in her direction. In class, though it was as if they had been childhood friends and could communicate without speaking. They still had the same routine, Hyunjin would walk in and Heejin would pull out her designated paper and pencil laying it on her side of the desk. The athlete would thank her and sit down.

She liked the routine now since usually, Hyunjin would talk to her before class asking about her morning and what she had for dinner the night previously. Heejin was starting to realize that her crush was weird…really weird but that made her fall deeper for her. Still weird though, like the time Hyunjin had asked about her older sister. Who she never really talked about at school. 

Or the other tiny details that she knew about Heejin like the fact she could play guitar, or that she hated peanut butter or that she knew her mom’s name. Even though sometimes the things that Hyunjin said were borderline creepy Heejin didn’t really pay attention just feeling giddy that her crush knew so much about her. On the other hand, Heejin tried to learn about her crush but every time she would ask she would only get a vague response. 

Ah, I’ll have to get back to you on that. 

If Heejin was smiley before than she certainly was now. She would smile and wave at everyone even the kids that would talk so badly of her. She would skip down the hallways greeting and complimenting people whenever they would lock eyes with her. Sure some would give her a weird look and scoff at her bubbliness but most would smile back and wave even talking to her. People were starting to talk about her again, a lot actually.

Have you seen Jeon Heejin lately? She’s brighter than Kim Jiwoo.

Well, they are friends you know.

Maybe she’s smoking weed.

No Jeon Heejin isn’t like that…I think she’s in love.

Yeah, that was right. She was in love. With this girl that had an airy voice and the prettiest features. Heejin would often rest her head on her hand and stare at her. Especially her almond-shaped eyes that were so cat-like. The girl would giggle when Hyunjin would flick a paper wad at her scolding her in the process, “why are you staring at me creep.” The girl didn’t mind though because whenever Hyunjin would say that she would smile and blush. When Heejin would tell her it was because she’s pretty the blush would get deeper and the athlete would cheese so hard that her canines would poke out.

Heejin shakes herself out of her daze and leans over to look at her partner's test. She covers her mouth in a gasp when she sees a red mark on the top with the number three. Snatching the test she scans over the answers shaking her head when they’re just bad doodles of fruits. “Miss Kim this is unacceptable.” She says in a serious tone but Hyunjin doesn’t take it seriously at all, laughing at the girl who is pretending to scold her. The athlete plucks the paper back out of her hand crumbling the test up and throwing it in the trash that was far away. When she made it, a few boys in the back whooped and cheered for her and went back to playing cards. Turning back around she takes a strand of Heejin’s wavy hair twirling it in her fingers as she explains her poor test grade, “I’m the allstar of the school I only have to show up to pass.”

Heejin rolls her eyes and swats the girls hand away…only to bring it back again because she likes when Hyunjin plays with her hair. But that was a secret.

“That’s so arrogant though the least you could do is try.” Hyunjin shrugs at the soft tone and nods her head towards Heejin’s test score which was a twenty-three. “What’s your excuse?” The girl fumbles with her words not having an excuse to tell her crush. Also, the hand playing in her strands getting her sidetracked. She knew exactly the reason why. It was because when she was around Hyunjin she couldn’t focus on anything. The girl was too much of a distraction for Heejin to pay attention in class.

That was another thing weird about Hyunjin is the things she has done in class. One time Heejin was writing notes and had made a mistake so she took out an eraser to correct it. When she sat it back down on the desk she noticed a hand inching towards it. She had stopped listening to the professor droning on and watched closely as the hand nudged the eraser one bit at a time until it fell off the table. Heejin immediately went to pick it up.

When she laid is back on the surface it stayed for a moment. Until the girl started nudging it off again. Heejin picked it up at least three times before giving up and left it on the ground. She doesn’t know if her crush was teasing her or was just that bored. She waited a few moments and then went to pick it back up again but this time she was going to watch Hyunjin’s face. Heejin was genuinely confused as she watched the girls pupils dilate at the site of the eraser. Heejin kept quiet when the girl jerked forward bit by bit until the eraser was being pushed off the table once again.

Another time was when Heejin was practicing a bad habit of hers. She had her chair balanced on the back wobbling back and forth while she had a hold on her desk. She always would do this and then get in trouble when teachers told her she would end up falling back and crack her head open like an egg. Heejin would never listen because she had great balance and it was fun. But today she was proven wrong when she lost her balance and started falling back.

Her savior though Hyunjin with cat-like abilities swiftly caught her before her demise and leaned her back up to safety. She only muttered out thanks and watched the girl go back to doing her chemistry worksheet. Heejin wanted to be saved again so she went back to doing the thing that almost got her killed. Before she could even lean back Hyunjin had reached over and set Heejin back balanced to the ground. Heejin had kept her mouth shut because after that time the athlete had given her a bold look that wasn’t so friendly.

The weirdest thing though…while also being the cutest was when Heejin wore a frilly shirt. As she was telling an exciting story to Hyunjin she was moving her hands around in an exaggerated manner. Heejin had soon noticed though that the girl wasn’t paying attention to her story, but her sleeves instead. When she moved her hand to the side Hyunjin’s eyes would follow. When she would move it down or up Hyunjin would tilt her head along with it. Finally, Heejin just played with the athlete swinging her sleeves around while the girl would swat every now and then.

Heejin had come to the conclusion that Hyunjin was very weird…like a cat.

Thinking about all the distractions and embarrassed about her grade Heejin finally comes up with an excuse, “Um I think I’m just stupid.” The girl looked at her sadly and went to pat on her head like she was a puppy. Hyunjin shook her head, “of course you’re not. Sometimes we just don’t get things.” Heejin wanted to tell her that she doesn’t get her. How she’s so weird but cute at the same time. Why she does all the things she does.

But this time like always she keeps her mouth shut.

Class starts and begins, going by slowly since it’s mostly the professor complaining about the test grades. At some point, Heejin was almost dozing off until Hyunjin had nudged her back awake. The girl jolted up mid snore looking around. Her gaze is brought back down when Hyunjin slips her a note. She leans forward to read the messy handwriting. Smiling she grabs her pen to start writing as well.

I’m bored please save me 

What do you want me to do? 

Tell me a secret 

Heejin thinks for a moment. What secret could she tell Hyunjin? She could tell her about that time she fell down the steps. Or the time she sneezed on her doctor's face making him have snot on his face. Or that she could fit twenty-eight grapes in her mouth. She could also tell her that she has a big fat crush on her and that she’s been in love with her since she caught the teacher looking at porn.

I think you’re really pretty

She slips the paper back over to Hyunjin smiling when the girl blushes and rolls her eyes. She tries to lean over to see what she’s writing but Hyunjin covers the paper with her hand. Heejin bounces excitedly when the paper is slid back her way.

That’s not a secret 

Okay then tell me a secret 

Heejin watches as the girl goes into deep thought until nodding and writing something down.

I think you’re really pretty too

She blushes as she reads the words over and over again shaking her head and nervously writing down the next note.

You’re lying 

I’m not I really like your hair and mole you’re eyes are pretty and your nose is really cute

I like your smile though I think it’s beautiful and it makes me feel fuzzy inside

Heejin is shaking with the paper in her hand. Hyunjin hasn’t moved a facial muscle while the girl beside of her is going into cardiac arrest. Are they flirting? What did Hyunjin mean when she said that her smile made her fuzzy inside? Did Hyunjin notice that she was in love with her? Did Hyunjin like her too? Was she even Gay?

She isn’t given too much time to think about the possibilities of Hyunjin liking her back since the paper is torn out of her hands. Heejin panics as the teacher reads the note to himself. He rolls his eyes and chuckles, “awe passing notes in my class shall I read for everyone?” Before he can even begin to think about it Hyunjin stands up and rips the note out of his hand before running off into the hallway.

Everyone is silent not knowing what to do. The teacher is even dumbstruck. Heejin thinks that Hyunjin just got embarrassed and left to avoid the humiliation but saving Heejin from it too. The girl returns though and now the note paper is wadded in her hand dripping. She had gone to the bathroom and made a huge wet mass of paper towels. Heejin knew exactly what was happening so she scooted her chair back out of the splash zone.

The students watched in slow motion as Hyunjin reeled her elbow back and shot the paper mass right in the teachers face with accuracy. Heejin cringed at the splat and the whole classed choked out different noises ranging from laughter into pain and even surprise. The force of the throw was so strong it knocked the teacher back into the wall and his entire face was covered in the wet paper. Hyunjin wiped her hands on her track pants, “try and read it now you boring ass unseasoned kebab.”

To make a long story short, Hyunjin got detention.

So did Heejin.


	5. Five

Maybe she was a bit annoyed and disappointed when she was given detention for a week straight. It was even worse when she was completely alone besides the boy in the back that was always sleeping. After school every day for one hour, absolutely nothing to do. At least she got to draw and do her homework so she could go home and relax for the rest of the evening. All this time allowed her to make countless doodles of cats and toothy grins for no particular reason.

Detention wasn’t really that bad and she only had one more day left. It was just very boring, since there was nothing to distract her besides her imagination but even then it seemed to run out of gas. So her entertainment was solving math equations from her class that day and doing what she does best, art. Heejin prided herself on her talent.

Most people didn’t feel too positive about their piece or were shy when it came to showing their work off, but she always smiled and would be the first one to present. Proud of her skills and ideas that reflected of the canvas. 

Her mother always told her she should be confident in doing what she loved. So she took the advice to heart and since then she had always been shoving her crafts into people’s face no matter if they hated or loved it. Although she didn’t care much about people’s opinions on her work, there was a certain someone she’d die to get approval from. Only if she were here to see it. 

Kim Hyunjin. 

The same girl that had gotten her into detention in the first place, who had never shown up not once. Yesterday in class while staring at her friend and… long time crush she angrily whispers out contrasting the silence in the room. Her friend only smiles, it’s full of devilry and when she hears the cocky response she can’t help but scoff. Heejin remembers leaning back onto her chair shaking her head trying to show her disapproval of the girl’s words. 

I’m Kim Hyunjin, I get away with everything.  
How could she challenge that though, the whole school admired her even the principle. The world was Hyunjin’s but she didn’t want it. While Heejin struggled to keep her reputation since people were hot and cold with her, changing their attitude towards her every week, Hyunjin could punch someone in the face and they would still say thank you. Heejin guesses it was just her cat-like charms.

With that thought in mind, Heejin often compared the girl to a cat. How she seemed so curious of the world around her but would ignore the most extravagant things, like some boy giving her flowers, or the girl yelling at her since said boy was in a long term relationship with her. Heejin watched from afar, peeking around her locker at the exchange of romance and hatred. She smiled when Hyunjin only blinked at the girl and went back to twirling a string. 

She thought it was cute how Hyunjin found the simplest of things intriguing. 

Another thing was how Hyunjin was quite rowdy but in the sneakiest ways. If Heejin didn’t watch her a obsessively she would never catch Hyunjin. Stealing food from her friend’s plate, breaking small things, rolling her eyes at every single person who talked to her, never listening no matter how many times you told her no. The teachers had the most trouble with the last one.

The best cat-like thing about Hyunjin, in her eyes, of course, was how playful the girl was. She’d always have a toothy grin after teasing or joking around with her. Heejin would shake her hands as Hyunjin retold an exciting story and shortly after it was finished the girl would simply pan out oh I was lying by the way. 

Heejin would drop her hands and stare at the stoic face wondering what goes inside the girl’s head for her to be this way. 

Maybe Heejin thought about this too much. Or it was all the time she had because well she was stuck in this empty classroom for sixty minutes out of the day. At least fifty-eight of those minutes were spent thinking about how Hyunjin had a matching mole with hers underneath their left eye. 

That had to mean something right? Wasn’t it written in the soulmate catalog if you had matching marks you were bound to be together?

The strides of her pencil stop along with her thoughts. Like her hand knew if she continued, her little doodle would be ruined and the seven minutes of drawing it would have been a waste of her precious and boring time. Looking down she didn’t even realize she was yet again drawing a cat. With almond shaped eyes.

Yeah, she thought about Hyunjin too much.  
Noises besides the heavy snores begin again. The teacher actually looks up from her crossword puzzle because something had changed from the very solid schedule of a 96% silent classroom and suddenly the answer to, who named the sun, is forgotten and the answer to, who is making the awful scratching noise, is being debated.

She concludes it’s the girl who has her pencil clutched into a fist and is swirling around on paper like she was mixing batter. She hums out once the puzzle is solved and goes back to her booklet.  
Wait…who did name the sun?

Suddenly the door is slammed wide opened and the teacher is faced with another puzzle. Except for this time, it’s not a word puzzle. It’s genuine confusion as she almost falls out of her seat.

“NO ONE!”

Heejin stops the assault on her art. Or really, a forgotten doodle now covered up in aggressive swivels caused by the lack of entertainment. It wasn’t art anymore it was simply frustration. And people tended to destroy things when frustrated. Now Heejin’s cute sketch of a cat was now a ball of ashy black destruction with no true symmetry.  
Her savior is here though. No more boredom and no more destruction evoked by that restless feeling.

"Ms. Wong? Is there something wrong?” She smiles at the name as the detention supervisor wipes her brow, clearly distraught by the woman’s appearance. Vivian Wong, the schools most notorious teacher, also known as the art teacher and Heejin’s biggest inspiration. Heejin prided herself on being Ms. Wong’s favorite student and apprentice.

The woman had been her advisor ever since she had walked into the art studio freshman year, her wisdom and quirky ways of guidance are what has gotten Heejin through high school. While her mother gave her support and unconditional love that made her feel comfortable to be herself. Ms. Wong made her think about who she was, and lead her to blossom into her own self despite trying to stick to a reputation.

Worrying about reputation was probably her biggest flaw. But for some reason this year it hasn’t been on her list of things to think about. There were…other things occupying that list now.  
“I heard Jeon Heejin was in detention and I think that may be a crime against humanity.” Ms. Wong still has her arms spread out from where she entered the room, glaring at the teacher with some mighty force that makes her shrink down into the chair further. As if that would help her escape.

Ms. Wong points her chin up and then turns to Heejin and suddenly the glare turns into a lazy stare along with a slight grin. Heejin thinks that maybe Ms. Wong isn’t entirely human and has even depicted what she thinks of the woman is on canvas. An android controlled by a little alien stationed inside her head. 

The woman laughed at the painting and then they went on for an hour about what the colors meant, why the lines and edges were so smooth, and why on earth was the alien hot pink. It took so long to discuss the painting since Ms. Wong was a thinker and Heejin theorized that she thought in binary code, slowly deciphering the numbers is what always too her so long to speak and process things.

The colors were neutral since Ms. Wong wore nothing but brown and black. And even then she stood out in a crowd from her beauty and bold red hair. She could have been a movie actress if she had the quick wit of one. Unfortunately she was a slow thinker but Heejin thought it suited the woman’s appearance more.

The smooth lines depicted her personality. She was calm and easy going. Nothing was ever edgy to Ms.Wong it was always delicate and flowing. Her voice, her smile, and the way she moved when she painted. All smooth, it contrasted her way of thinking. Which was choppier but still she managed to make them seem like silk and that’s why Heejin was always eager to hear them out loud.

And the reason why the alien was hot pink? It was Heejin’s favorite color and well hot pink was a crazy color. Just like Ms. Wong.

“Jeon, how did you get yourself in here?” Standing up since she knew that detention was probably over for her she answers, “passing notes in class.” 

Ms. Wong’s expression doesn’t change as Heejin folds her elbow within the woman’s since she had it offered.

She nods at the teacher as she’s escorted out. 

“With Shaun of the dead back there?” Heejin laughs getting the woman’s reference a little until she doesn’t.

“Huh?”

“I’ve never seen the kid live. Always in the dream world spending his days there probably. It reminds me of a zombie.” Heejin blinks and then shrugs, opting out on ignoring the woman. 

"Right, but no it was…” Her sentence drifts off as they walk into the art studio and it’s empty besides the aroma of clays and paints. Heejin scrunches her nose up and closes one eye. The smell always hit her hard for some reason. She had never gotten used to it despite loving the scent. 

It meant love to her and how were you ever supposed to get used to that.

“I was passing notes with Kim Hyunjin.” She brings her arm back from Ms. Wong’s and skips around the room. Although she had this class in the middle of the day for two hours she kinda missed coming here after school. When it was silent besides her voice humming out a tune to the beat of her paint strokes, and her only friend was the light spilling in from the evening sun.

It was much more peaceful then. It was like she was the only person in the world at that moment. Nothing else mattered, only the way she felt.

Plopping herself down in a chair she settles in while slumping her bag over. Being bored was exhausting for some reason and now that she had some sort of entertainment it was overwhelming. 

“Kim Hyunjin? The basketball player with cat eyes?”

So I’m not the only one that sees the resemblance. 

“Yeah that’s the one.” It comes out as a huff of air. Talking about Hyunjin always made her chest lite. Like her heart wasn’t even there, maybe it was in the sky or something, since that was the way Hyunjin made her feel by just locking eyes with her. “Ah she’s peculiar, you know how to choose them don’t you Jeon?”

Snapping her eyes back open she stares at Ms. Wong who is fixing a palette up. It’s mostly neutral colors with some oranges and yellows. 

“What?” The woman doesn’t look at her continuing to slowly squirt little dabs of paint on the thin sheet of wood.

Heejin follows her movements across the room. It was hard to focus on her, the woman moved like a feather only guided by the breeze. “You blushed when you said her name and then you broke out into a grin.” The girl stands up straight, “that doesn’t tell me w-.” 

“Oh please I’ve seen my fair share of high school romance don’t be like the ones who hide it.” Heejin slightly grins and holds out her hand as Ms. Wong passes her the palette. “You are young, live up to your love before time takes it away from you.” Her grin turns out into a full blown smile and she stares at the paints on the wood.

They were all colors similar to Honey Bun’s fur.  
Suddenly there’s a canvas stuck in front of her and an amused woman hiding behind it. “You’ve been holding yourself back in my class.” Heejin stands up and glances at the clock on the wall. She guesses she can stay for a few hours. Ms. Wong’s comment didn’t exactly hurt her feelings but she still felt a tinge of pain. Did that mean she thought her work was bad?

Ms. Wong shuffles to the side holding up the key to the classroom before setting it down on the desk where Heejin was previously sitting. 

“Everything you make is flawless in class Jeon.” 

The last words that her mentor says before sliding out of the class stick to her, in a good way.

“But it doesn’t manage to take my breath away like the stuff you create when you’re alone, emotions are not flawless Heejin, don’t be afraid to show them while painting.”

Because within the imperfections, that’s when the art has life behind it. Since life was never meant to be perfect.

Life’s biggest flaw was time. So you must make the most of it right? Heejin did just that by starting to lay down the paint on the canvas. Just the way she wanted.

After a couple of hours, she rubs at her forehead with her forearm, trying to avoid smudging paint all over her. She had recreated her vision of her best friend. Maybe it was kinda lame to consider a cat your closest companion, but Honey Bun had been there for her at some of the most crucial moments of her teenage years. 

Heejin smiles at the finished piece. It was simple and maybe a little messy. That’s what made it perfect though. It depicted the first time she saw the cat. Curled up under the tree, soaking from the rain and freezing from the cold. The spring flowers surrounding a little dull from the overflow of water.

The fur was frizzed up and the little swirls were jagged. The ears bent back in frustration. The almond-shaped eyes closed in hopes of finding warmth in the dream world.

Maybe this was her favorite piece yet.

Waiting a few more minutes she sets the painting up to dry. Her hands are aching from the constant arching and swerving. Heejin would rest well tonight knowing that she got to do what she loved most.

The walk home is just as nice, the fall air is avoiding her skin, unlike the summer humidity. Heejin stops at the intersection. The same place she found Honey Bun those few years ago and silently sits on the corner closely watching all the stray cats paw at the trash can across the street.

She laughs when one of them falls in, instantly jumping out with a banana peel stuck to its head. Swinging her backpack around she pulls out her lunch leftovers. Maybe she could help the hungry things out.

A tuna melt, some slices of ham and cheese, a half-eaten apple and a…honey bun.

Calling the cats over with a promise of food some stay back due to nerves while a few scurry over, meowing announcing that of course, they’ll take Heejin’s offer.

She scrapes the tuna and ham out, the cats making groaning noises at each other as they scarf it down. Heejin reminds herself that she should start to buy cat food for them. Since they tended to stay here.

Resting her chin on her hand she peacefully watches the eating contest. Whoever can eat the most pieces of ham until it’s all gone.

When she feels soft fur against her thigh she turns slightly. The biggest smile breaks loose from her face when she spots the orange caramel cat with the brown swirls. Picking the feline she places it in her lap giggling when it reaches up to rub its head along her cheek.

“Stop that tickles.” She knows the cat can’t understand what she’s saying but it comes out as habit still. The cat continues to snuggle up to her as she receives the glazed sweet from her bag. She would never give up Honey Bun’s favorite. 

Setting the cat down she gives it the treat and patiently waits as it chews it all up, growling at any of the cats that come near. It’s funny to Heejin, since the swirls of cinnamon are the same color as the cat's fur. She guesses the saying you are what you eat is true in some cases.

About to head home she’s stopped by a single paw on her foot. Continuing to strap her bag back onto her shoulders she picks the cat up in her arms and starts to carry it with her. She and the cat needed to catch up a little bit.

“So today I got out of detention...finally.” The last she saw the cat was Monday night. After her first day of detention. “Ms. Wong the art teacher, you remember her right? Anyways she got me out of there and I ended up going to the studio.”

Most of their conversations were about art and school, even food. They were one-sided of course with the occasional meow whenever Heejin would pause for too long. Sometimes though they were about Hyunjin.

“I painted you today! I’ll have to bring it home once it dries so you can see.” She tells the cat seriously as it’ll really look at the canvas and be like wow Heejin you really outdid yourself this time. Hopefully, she’ll get a small purr or two for critique or maybe even a meow. Yeah, a meow would be nice.

Glancing back down at the cat she smiles. It’s giving her a tentative look, it’s almond eyes wide open with curiosity. “Would you like that?” She nods along with herself. If anyone would see her right now they would probably think she’s crazy.

When there’s no response she giggles and watches ahead making sure the cat stays snuggled in her arms. Suddenly there’s something rough against her cheek, it’s not a paw or fur but instead it’s a tongue. Heejin grimaces and pulls the cat back gagging a bit, “ew Honey Bun don’t do that I know you clean yourself with that.”

She shudders at the thought of the cat cleaning its butt and the fact that the same cat just licked her face. Heejin was gonna have to do two rounds of facial care tonight.

The gesture was cute though and Heejin couldn’t help coo at the now pouting cat since it was just scolded.

Hugging it closer she apologizes and all she gets in return is an angry meow. Laughing she angles her face away from the swatting paw.

“You know you remind me of her so much.” She never said Hyunjin’s name around Honey Bun. It didn’t really matter did it. 

The gesture reminded her of yesterday. A thoughtful action coming out gross and unwanted. 

When she had opened her locker, she had found   
an apology note that read sorry for getting you in trouble and a half-eaten donut. The note was signed sloppily by none other and the donut looked quite tasty except for the bite marks. 

She still ate it though. 

Recalling the memory she brings her focus back down to the cat.

“She’s sweet…” 

The cat's pupils grow in size. 

“Just like you.”


	6. Six

There was something about lunch that Heejin hated. It could be all the people around making her nervous. Or it could be the lack luster food that she had to eat when she forgot her lunch the nth time. Or it could be…

“KIM JIWOO WILL YOU STOP MAKING A MESS.” Or it could be the constant bickering between her two friends.

“But Jungeun my burger won’t stay together, look.”

Heejin lazily munches on some fries, chewing them with little effort as the girl across her lifts up the sloppy sandwich, holding it up while mustard and ketchup drips all over the place. Jungeun’s face turns bright red as the table becomes a palette for warm colors. Reds, yellows, mixing into orange, oh there’s a bit of green too from the lettuce falling out.

Kim Jungeun and Kim Jiwoo, best friends, total opposites. Well except for the loud part. Heejin can’t even hear herself think from how loud the two are yelling at each other. Jungeun complaining about the mess, while the other defends herself. She can’t help but smile though, since the past few weeks lunch has been a combination of Jungeun sulking over a certain couple and Jiwoo being whiny because their friend was sad.

Things were normal now and her usual entertainment was back on air. Today’s episode was titled. Who will explode first, Jiwoo’s burger created in a monster lab or Jungeun Ramsey. But really the winner was...drum roll please...Heejin’s heart.

Because when Hyunjin walked into the cafeteria it was like everyone disappeared in thin air. It was a performance of Hyunjin in a slow-motion confident stride, while Heejin, the audience, was frozen to her seat with a fry dangling from her fingertips.

The girl smiles at her and then brings a hand up to wave. It takes four seconds for Heejin to react, dropping the fry and shooting her hand up to wave. She probably looked stupid with how wide she was smiling and how fast she was waving her hand.

Yeah she had to look stupid because Hyunjin was laughing at her and the two across from her had their eyebrows raised in skepticism. It’s simultaneous with how Heejin notices her friends and them turning to look for who’s making her cheese this hard. Dropping her hand she drops her head as well and starts munching of fries again.

This time at a faster pace since she was desperate to act normal.

Jungeun is the first to turn around having a stupidly knowing look on her face. The smirk and propped eyebrow. Heejin wanted to go away, so she did by throwing a fry at her friend’s nose. It made Jungeun’s expression angry but that was more comforting than the teasing one. Jiwoo however was still confused who she was waving at and was doing a whole 360 of the cafeteria.

The dark haired girl shakes the fry off and gives Heejin a serious look. “Did I just see you waving at Kim Hyunjin?” Jiwoo squeaks and throws herself back around, “KIM HYUNJIN THE BASKETBALL STORF!” Both Jungeun and Heejin lunge forward to cover the girls mouth and she keeps yelling into Jungeun’s that reached there first until she’s finally tired.

Her friend removes her hand and brings it up, “Jiwoo I have the remote, see?” The red hair girl pouts and gives a sad look towards Jungeun’s hand being held up. “This is the volume button.” A thumb accessorized with a ring pretends to press a button. Jiwoo shakes her head at the imaginary object.

“I am now turning down the volume…” The thumb shakes a bit and Heejin stifles a laugh. Jiwoo looks at her and gives her a normal voice level warning, but Jungeun flicks her head and points at the remote again. The volume is turned down more. She was definitely at whisper level now.

Jungeun sets the imaginary remote down on the table and throws an arm over Jiwoo. They all huddled to the middle, “so care to explain?” Heejin smiles a bit and remembers what Ms. Wong told her. You should live up to your love not hide it. But maybe her friends should be eased into it. This was a first for her after all. “We have chem together, I guess you could say we’re friends now?” 

Her friends give her an odd look as she shrugs and then Jiwoo forgets that she’s on whisper mode, “Friends? She smiled at you Heejin she doesn’t even smile for her friends!” Jungeun rolls her eyes and picks up the remote again pointing at it again. “The mute button Jiwoo.” The girl whines when it’s pressed. Jungeun turns back to her and Heejin feels like she’s being interrogated, “why were you giving her the heart eyes?”

“I said we’re friends there's.”

“You’re blushing.”

“Yeah because you’re looking at me like that!”

“You never blush so what’s up? You like her or something?”

Heejin is blood red by now and she should have known she couldn’t get past Jungeun’s ability to sense everything out of place. Jiwoo is clueless though looking back and forth between them. Until the girl speaks up, ignoring the mute button, “Wait Jungeun what are you saying?” The girl goes to pick up the remote again but Jiwoo beats her to it and throws it across the room. They all pretend to watch it fly.

Jungeun slaps her on the back of the head and angrily growls out, “listen if you’re not quiet I won’t tell you.”

Jiwoo rubs at the back of her head and sniffles a bit making Jungeun roll her eyes. Heejin thinks the heat is off of her when the redhead is pulled into Jungeun's embrace as an apology. Her friend is blushing as she pats on Jiwoo’s back and the latter is melting into her arms. Jungeun leans down a bit and whispers into Jiwoo ear causing the girl to gasp and pull away from the embrace turning to Heejin.

"Do you have a crush on her?!” Heejin who had her phone up to take a picture of the cute exchange between her friends drops it in a panic. It clatters on the table and her friends giggle at her.

“No, I don’t have a-.”

“What’s this about a crush?”

The three of them turn to the voice but only Heejin recognizes it. It scared her so much she flinches and it causes her to wobble off balance on her chair. But her knight in shiny Jordan’s comes to save her. The chair falls causing a bit of a commotion but Heejin is unharmed in Hyunjin’s embrace. “What did I tell you about rocking on your chair?”

The athlete pulls her back to her feet while still holding her by her lower back and picks the chair up with one hand, sticking it back up. Heejin mutters thanks and drops her head nervous from the close proximity of her face and Hyunjin’s neck. If they hugged she’d probably fit perfectly into the crook.

Blushing at the thought she quickly sits back down. Ignoring Hyunjin’s sigh from the loss of contact. Her heart is beating a double speed and her ears are ringing from all the voices around. She couldn’t even bring herself to look at Hyunjin or her friends since she was so embarrassed.

The embarrassment runs deeper when the girl sits beside her and awfully close. Too close to be just friends but close enough to be best friends. But she’s only talked to Hyunjin for a few months.

Heejin finally looks up at her friends and giggles. No matter how bad a situation was she always smiled and laughed. It was out of habit. People would tend to like a girl who seemed composed and okay then one that was freaking out. Like how she was right now internally.

She was dangerously close to the edge of who knows what cliff. Love? Fear? Maybe both who knows. But Hyunjin is close...really close. She had an arm draped across her back resting on the chair and the other one laid across the table. The girl’s scent invading her space. It was sweet, like freshly baked cinnamon rolls and Heejin could feel herself getting dizzy from the warmth. Heejin was already losing her grip on the edge she was desperately clinging onto.

There was this mushy sensation in her stomach. Like nerves and excitement at the same time. Excitement that her crush who made her feel like goo sitting so close to her and the nerves from her friends giving her those mischievous smiles.

Hyunjin scoots closer to her and their chairs knock together. The arm resting on the back of her chair wraps around her and fingertips glide across her skin. Heejin is shaking in her chair, Hyunjin has never been this, well touchy. The most she got was a high five or her hair being played with. But right now she was snuggled into Hyunjin side and loving every second of it.

“You have goosebumps are you cold?” No, your hand is soft and it tickles. Hyunjin’s face is so close to hers and if she were to turn their faces would only be an inch apart and Heejin doesn’t know if she could handle that. The girl dies a little inside at her friends cracking up across from them.

She smiles and shivers a bit. She’s not cold at all, she’s actually on fire but no one needs to know that right? So she goes along with it, “Ahah I guess um I don’t know maybe it’s the weather.”

An airy voice replies, “But we’re inside Heejin.” She curses at herself. Hyunjin always made her act a fool.

Jiwoo is patting on the table covering her mouth and Jungeun is straining so hard to keep her laugh in that tears fall out of her eyes. Heejin gives them the death glare as they mock her smile and flutter their eyelids, reenacting the scene of Hyunjin draping her arm across her.

Hyunjin snaps her view towards them and they repel like magnets of the same pole. They just smile and wave at her. Heejin makes sure she watches with a side eye and let’s her ego boost a little when the girl doesn’t even crack a smile. If she really was one to make Hyunjin smile then that must mean she’s special right?

“Here if you’re cold take this.” The arm that was giving her warmth is retracted and Heejin and her friends watch in awe as Hyunjin takes her letterman jacket off and offers it to Heejin. She stares at the jacket and then at her friends who are urging her to take it. Of course, she takes it and pushes her hands through the sleeves.

It’s entirely too big on her and she looks like a kid in it. Lifting up her arm the sleeve flops over a bit and she’s received a few awes. Even from Hyunjin, “see it fits perfectly.” Heejin blushes and goes back to fiddling with her pants. Hyunjin usually made her nervous but today was a whole new level. Probably because she was being so flirty and touchy.

“So we were just talking about Heejin’s crush and we just can’t figure out who it is.” Her knees bump the table as she lunges toward Jungeun but Jiwoo blocks her and pushes her back towards her seat. Hyunjin laughs and settles her down by wrapping her arm around her again.

Heejin thinks this must be all a dream and she’s gonna wake up any second now.

But no it’s real, too real especially when Hyunjin replies, “I think I may know who it is.” She turns to Hyunjin who is already looking at her with a familiar glint in her eyes. The girl is smiling and although it’s small Heejin can sense the deeper meaning to it. What did Hyunjin mean that she knew who it was? Was Heejin that obvious? That’s when she notices how close they are and her blood pressure skyrockets. Hyunjin is only inches away from her.

Her stare is so curious...it reminds her of-

“Seriously Sooyoung! You can’t keep your hands to yourself ever can you?!”

The tension is broken between them as Hyunjin turns around at the commotion. Heejin can’t help but be disappointed.

She sighs and slightly leans over, looking past broad shoulders to look at who interrupted their little moment. It’s Jo Haseul and she’s pointing a finger right in Ha Sooyoung’s face. The girl is yelling at her for some reason. Lisa, another basketball player is filming the entire thing laughing at the rather serious situation.

The lunch crowd is quiet as the girl cries out and Heejin can’t help but feel bad for her. She sounded really hurt and Sooyoung was just giving her a sly smirk like none of her words mattered. As if her blow up was amusing. Heejin feels sick to her stomach as she watches Sooyoung strain to keep a laugh in.

She really hopes Hyunjin isn’t like that. She knows that the girl could be pretty mean but this was just cruel.

On today’s episode of who while explode first: it wasn’t Jiwoo’s burger, it wasn’t Jungeun’s OCD and surprisingly wasn’t Heejin’s heart, but it was none other than the girl who had her heart broken.

The slap is heard across the whole cafeteria and Heejin feels the arm wrapped around her tighten. Haseul is shaking, she then turns to scurry out of the lunchroom. Sooyoung is rubbing at her jaw where the hand had made contact still grinning slightly but clearly in pain.

Everyone starts to clap then and Sooyoung flips the crowd off with both hands. It’s not like her reputation was ruined. It was never good, to begin with. The girl’s teammates start to laugh at her and Heejin watches as Sooyoung’s face falls, and with the kindness of her heart, she starts to feel bad for her. Embarrassment was painful.

Jungeun suddenly stands up and starts walking away, the same direction Haseul had went. Heejin shares a look with Jiwoo and they both shake their head. Their friend still probably cared about Haseul, she always has. Turning back to Hyunjin who was staring in the direction of the previous table she was sat at Heejin nudges the girl with her hand.

Hyunjin faces her again, still close as ever but this time Heejin’s not nervous, just concerned. “‘Maybe you should check on Sooyoung, you’re friends right?”

“Why? She deserved it.” Heejin tilts her head and gives Hyunjin a look that tells her to do it anyway because she said so. The girl rolls her eyes and stands up, “fine I will, you’re coming to the game tonight right?” Heejin forgot about the game actually. She had been too busy with school work and other things. Smiling she nods and Hyunjin gives her a wink, “good I wouldn’t want to miss my favorite fan.”

She blushes a bit at the remark and follows Hyunjin back to her table. None of them seem to notice she was gone until she was dragging Sooyoung out of the cafeteria. Favorite fan? She didn’t even think Hyunjin knew she came to the games. Heejin thought all the longing looks after Hyunjin scored was some kind of illusion.

“Wow, you two are like girlfriends already.” Thrown out of her daze she glares at Jiwoo.

The girl shrugs and starts eating Jungeun’s food, “one you guys were cuddled up the whole time.” Okay true, but that was the first time and Hyunjin rarely did things like that. “You’re wearing her jacket.” Oh no she forgot to give Hyunjin her jacket back. She guesses she can at the game tonight. “Three the way you two look at each other, I swear you were speaking without words. Only girlfriends do that.”

The way they look at each other. Yeah, they could speak without saying anything, they had these cues or whatever. She had learned the different expressions of Hyunjin, not like there were many to learn, and Hyunjin had done the same. Oh god, maybe there was something between them.

“Heejin you look like you’re about to combust calm down.”

Whatever this was, this weird spark between them, the comforting familiarity, Heejin was going to get to the bottom of it. She had to live up to her love.

Before time took it away from her.

…

Jungeun searches the halls frantically for a certain girl. It took everything within her not to go punch the other side of Sooyoung’s face just to equal it out. Her blood boiled as she watched the girl laugh at Haseul.

She had heard the rumors that Sooyoung had started messing around behind her back with some girl named Soobin. Clearly, those rumors had reached to Haseul. Even more clear was that Haseul was hurt, and Sooyoung didn’t care.

Because that’s who she was. Ha Sooyoung didn’t give a shit about anyone but herself.

Jungeun was the one that had seen it with her own two eyes. Sooyoung kissing that girl underneath the staircase one afternoon when she was done with piano lessons. She was kissing her the same way she kissed Haseul.

The rumors weren’t meant to be spread, but Jiwoo had to tell Chaewon, and Chaewon is a blabbermouth. She didn’t blame Jiwoo, but she almost strangled Chaewon since the girl had told three people every day about the siting of Sooyoung locking lips with another girl after school.

Jungeun didn’t want to see Haseul get hurt like this, she tried to warn her. It never worked because Jungeun was always a coward. When Haseul asked her why she shouldn’t go out Sooyoung she should have said.

Because you should go out with me.

What she said instead was.

Go out with her, but she might break your heart. She is Ha Sooyoung.

Here she was though. Haseul was heartbroken and she was searching for the broken pieces to mend it back together.

Jungeun and Haseul had a shaky history. They shared sneaky kisses in the library and Jungeun would get in trouble for running the phone bill up for all their late night conversations, but all of that had no label.

It was just something they did. They never discussed it, what it meant to them. Only did it because it felt right, the actions were enough for Haseul, while it was never enough for Jungeun. She was just too scared to admit it though. Afraid that Haseul would laugh in her face, the same way Sooyoung had just laughed.

Love was too much for her. The way Haseul would giggle after they kissed, the way the girl would sing her to sleep. The looks she received whenever she got too shy. It was all too much.

Now it was nothing but a distant memory.

It was Jungeun’s fault they drifted apart during the summer. She didn’t return the calls, didn’t walk to Haseul’s house to climb into her window, and didn’t write stupid poems to leave in Haseul Journal. Because she was afraid that all the memories they had together meant nothing to her.

She was proven right when Haseul had stormed into the gates of the local pool, the one she was a lifeguard at. Haseul had told her about Sooyoung then and Jungeun couldn’t help but feel her heart drop.

Haseul stood there in the hot sun with fist clenched like she was expecting something other than the response she got. Jungeun didn’t know what to tell her, why did she need her permission. Haseul scoffed at her and shook her head before walking away. That was the last time they spoke.

Of course, you would say that.

Jungeun didn’t know what she meant by that but it didn’t matter. What they had was now just a bittersweet memory. A memory that Jungeun clung onto because she never wanted to forget how Haseul’s lips felt against hers. How their hands fit perfectly together.

Now? Everything was coming back to face Jungeun. All the memories were surfacing, they felt so real, along with all the flashbacks of Haseul with Sooyoung. Her wearing that stupid varsity jacket, Haseul tucked underneath that stupid arm while they walked the hallway together. Haseul smiling whenever she was lifted up by Sooyoung whenever the team had won a game.

Haseul’s hands reaching out to cup a sweaty face pulling it close so she can connect her lips with tainted ones.

Jungeun’s frantic steps come to a halt in the middle of the hall. It hits her then, probably at the worst moment imaginable. She wanted all of that and more with Haseul. She wanted to be the one that Haseul was in love with.

“I’m so stupid.” She says to no one in particular. Turning around she looks around to see if anyone heard her. No one, just herself so she continues her search for the one who needs to hear it the most.

Hey, Haseul sorry for like ghosting you or whatever. I should have been there for you. I should have considered how you felt.

The worst mistake in her life. She decided what to do for both of them without even asking the other. No matter what Haseul wanted from her, she didn’t deserve to be ignored by Jungeun. What kind of friend was Jungeun to drop her if she didn’t feel the same way she did? And what kind of lover was she if Haseul did feel the same.

She should have told Haseul from the start. Then maybe she could have saved them both from a lot of pain.

Just maybe.

Taking two steps at a time she makes her way to the choir room. Where she knows Haseul likes to go when something is bothering her.

When she hears a voice, singing sadly. Her feet pick up the pace. Along with her heart.

Slamming the door open she’s breathing a bit hard. Probably from the nerves more than anything.

Haseul is sat at the piano stool, staring at her with teary eyes.

“Haseul.” Jungeun stands straight up and holds her breath. It’s awkward...painfully awkward. “Hi.”

Despite saying two things to the girl, she gets no response. Her ears turn red and her throat goes dry. Okay, maybe her little stunt powered by love was stupid. Just like everything else she’s ever done with Haseul. Patting her leg with the hand that’s not holding the door open she bows for an apology, “sorry wrong room.”

She doesn’t get one foot out of the door when a desperate voice calls out for her. “Don’t please.”

Jungeun turns back around and lets the door close again. Slowly, she makes her way over to the piano stool where Haseul is seated. She still hasn’t let her eyes fall on her. She’s afraid of what she’ll see in Haseul’s bloodshot eyes.

They’re a foot apart on the stool, and Jungeun can feel the holes being stared through her right now. She messes with the keys, playing a soft melody. Jungeun doesn’t know what to say. All the words she’d mustered up searching the halls are now just…

Distant memories.

Because she was making a new one right now. That was far more important than anything in the past.

“Thanks for not running away this time.” Jungeun wishes she knew what Haseul meant, but she doesn’t have the guts to ask. So instead she says what’s easiest to her, “I’m sorry.”

“Why?” Haseul’s response is so quick she slips on a key, making a horrible noise. The crying starts again and Jungeun wants to hold her. Wants to tell her everything will be okay. But how can she? “For Sooyoung.”

“It’s not even about her,” Haseul says to her.

“It was never about her,” Jungeun notices how the girl’s voice breaks with this one.

Jungeun freezes and closes her eyes. Maybe if she just listened for once. “Do you know how humiliating all of this is?

Jungeun starts to play again, but her fingers are too weak to push the keys down, so it’s just small clicking noises. Her nails tapping against the surface.

“This isn’t the first time she’s been with someone else while we were dating, I shouldn't have slapped her but you know my temper.”

“Everyone knows this time though, they probably think I’m stupid. You probably do too.”

Jungeun finally looks at her and is a little relieved that Haseul is focused on the piano instead of her. How could she ever think that about Haseul?

“Because how could I choose someone like her over you.” Jungeun eyes widen when Haseul turns her head, the air still leaves her lungs whenever Haseul looks at her like that.

“Wait what?”

Haseul rolls her eyes and pushes her, she has to grab onto the stool to keep still. “You’re such an idiot Kim Jungeun.” She stares into bloodshot eyes trying to find the reason for the insult. But despite the pain in them, there’s softness.

“I went to the pool that day hoping you would tell me to choose you over her and all you did was give me permission.”

Furrowing her brows she can’t believe what she’s hearing. “Then why did you date her?”

Haseul rolls her eyes and stands up making Jungeun stand up as well, “because I was pissed at you for disappearing, I thought you hated me and Sooyoung was giving me attention.”

“So that means you just forgot about us? Because Sooyoung was being her usual charming self?” Her arm is slapped and she cringes a bit going to rub off the pain. Haseul starts to poke at her chest harshly. Jungeun doesn’t think she’s ever seen Haseul this angry.

“You forgot about us Jungeun, pretty quickly and yes Sooyoung is very charming and very nice when she isn’t shoving her tongue down someone else’s throat,” Jungeun swears she hears and when she’s not laughing at you.

Haseul smiles a bit, it’s a smile that you know that’s from a broken heart though. “She was there when you weren’t. Dating her wasn’t a mistake.”

Jungeun doesn’t like the pain that comes with the confession, but she brought it upon herself. The tears in her eyes well, she couldn’t help it really.

“I liked her I really did, but I still missed you. If anything dating her made everything I felt for you stronger.” Jungeun freezes at the words she feels her heart that was beating slowly pick back up. “No one compares to you Jungeun.” Blinking she raises her head from where it was starting to drop. Haseul is smiling but not from heartbreak.

Jungeun smiles with her and can’t help but wrap her arms around the tiny frame.

The girl laughs against her cheek, starting to cry again and Jungeun can feel the wetness against her face, “don’t be scared of me this time, I want you to be with me.”

“Then don’t go dating other people.” Her shoulder is pushed making her cackle out. Jungeun wouldn’t mess it all up this time. She didn’t have to remember how warm Haseul was when she had her right here in her arms. “I wouldn’t have if you weren’t...” She cuts Haseul’s whining off with her lips. She wraps her arms around her tighter.

She’d never let go again.

Time wasn’t Jungeun’s enemy when it came to love. It was only herself.


	7. Seven

brrrring brrrring…. 

brrrring…*click 

“Heelow?” Heejin was taking a nap on her couch when her phone had suddenly woken her up from her peace. Wiping off the slobber on her face she holds it out from her ear when there’s screaming on the other line. Blinking her eyes back closed she thinks that she can just hang out and go back to sleep. Whatever Jiwoo needed could wait a little longer right?

Dropping the phone to the floor she turns her body and wraps the coat around her body tighter. It smelled just like Hyunjin and it gave the same warmth as her touch. Heejin would never give this coat back, the basketball player would have to pry it from her. 

Wait…Hyunjin’s a basketball player. 

And that means…

Heejin bolts up forgetting about the dream that was starting to fill her mind. Grabbing her phone from the floor she checks the time and notices the bazillion texts Jiwoo has sent her. 

[Jiwomanizer]: BALLS

[Jiwomanizer]: GIRLS 

[Jiwomanizer]: BALLS AND GIRLS

[Jiwomanizer]: WHERE THE FREAK ARE YOU?

[Jiwomanizer]: HEEJIN THE GIRLS WITH BALLS…THEY’RE STARTING. 

“Mother of pearl the basketball game!” Heejin had about nine minutes to sprint to the game before it started. Fumbling off the couch she tells her mom bye and gives her dad a quick kiss on the cheek who was eating a donut from the fridge. Her little brother flips her off as she’s putting her shoes on so she ends up throwing her mom’s slipper at him for payback.

Once she’s out of the gates of her home she quickens her pace from a slow jog to a full-on sprint. She had to be there for Hyunjin. Heejin was her number one fan after all. And what kinda fan would she be if she were to be late to the all-star’s game. 

The girl has never ran so hard in her life. Not even that time Jiwoo had a balloon full of mayonnaise, for unknown reasons, and was aiming it at her face. This was important to her. Hyunjin was important to her. It takes her a total of eleven minutes to sprint to the school. Still late…barely, she hopes they are still warming up.

Jiwoo is standing at the entrance pacing back and forth with a hand stuck to her forehead. Heejin wants to laugh but the burning in her lungs prevent her to do so. Trying to call for the girl her name comes out in pants and her overdramatic friend notices her finally and comes bulldozing over.

Heejin wheezes when her shoulders are grabbed and shaken. The girl spitting in her face as she yells at her, “where have you been! I thought I was going have to sit on the benches with Chae and Yeojin and trust me the ball girls stink so much I do-.” Heejin clamps a hand on the running mouth. She needs to catch her breath before replying to Jiwoo but the girl wasn’t giving her a chance. Jiwoo seems to not notice that she’s dying due to the lack of oxygen and pulls on the letterman jacket.

She’s dragged into the gymnasium gasping for air still and she stumbles up the bleachers mostly she’s pulled up them. Heejin wants to cry in relief when she finally sits down, catching up with deep breaths and a few coughs. The gym is way too hot and a tad bit crowded. Taking off the jacket she sits it down on her lap to cool off. 

Thankfully the teams are still in their locker rooms, she would get to watch every second of the game. “Wow, we made it right on time huh?” Heejin only nods, too exhausted to form words. She needed to save her energy to scream for Hyunjin every time she scored a bucket. “Can you believe Jungeun ditched us? She said she was getting ice cream with Haseul…what happened to bros before hoes.” 

Heejin didn’t actually notice Jungeun missing. Suddenly realizing there’s not someone nagging in her right ear about the stuffiness of the crowd and about how stupid Ha Sooyoung is. Narrowing her eyes she thinks of how she’ll give her friend a piece of her mind. How could she just take Haseul back that easy? 

The crowd starts to stand and cheer, blocking Heejin’s view. The speakers in the gym start to blast out the school's favorite song. The Space Jam theme song. It’s always played when the players came out of the locker room and Heejin could help but dance along to the beat every time. Standing up she panics when a tall man is in front of her blocking her view. 

Jiwoo’s view is also blocked because the man beside them is just as tall. Heejin steps up onto the bleachers and stretches as far as she can. Hyunjin is down on the court waving at people with a straight face. Heejin starts to yell as loud as she can waving her arms in the air as best as she can to get the girl’s attention. 

Eyes scan the crowd as if she’s searching for someone. Her frown gets more apparent since she doesn’t find what she’s looking for. Heejin screams one last time before the girl turns around. 

Kim Hyunjin’s shoulders jump a bit and instantly she finds her. Right smack in the middle of everyone. The frown slowly upturns in a smile. Heejin is swooning as her star athlete shines, a wink and a smile just for her. About to touch the sky from jumping up and down she slips on the bleacher. Not everyone is agile as Kim Hyunjin. 

Heejin tries to keep her balance by swaying back and forth, “woah...WAA JIWOO!” The red-headed girl is eating some popcorn chatting to the guy in front of her not noticing her friends appending doom…maybe even death. Heejin actually becomes stable and sighs out in relief. Thank god she didn’t fall that would have been embarrassing. 

The girl had totally jinx herself because as soon as she thought she was in the clear someone behind accidentally bumped her sending her down the bleachers. Everyone around takes a step back from the girl now laying on top of the bleachers. Heejin doesn’t know which worse, the embarrassment or the excessive pounding in her head. 

Lifting herself up the whole gymnasium spins and she can hear muffled voices around her. Until a crystal clear whisper breaks into the static caused by the injury. The girl blinks and raises her head. Hyunjin is above her waving her hands frantically. She can’t help but smile at the basketball player, her ears are poking out due to her hair being pulled back into a high ponytail. Hyunjin looked undeniably cute…and also very concerned. She can tell her lips are moving but her ears are ringing so much that she can’t understand the words.

Suddenly she’s lifted in the air and into strong arms. Heejin is pretty dumbfounded but still, the fuzziness in her hand makes it seem okay to squeal and kick her legs around. She wraps her arms around the basketball player’s neck and hums at how nice it is. The girl’s embrace feels like a warm blanket and all she wants to do is snuggle in.

Her head starts to become clearer and that’s when she realizes that she has her face buried in Kim Hyunjin’s chest. Too embarrassed to pull away she focuses on the sounds around her. A steady heartbeat, squeaky sneakers and a friendly voice that sounds awfully familiar to nurse Irene’s. “Come on follow me to my office.” 

Yeah, that’s definitely Miss Bae’s voice. The sounds of the gymnasium become distant as the clicks of heels and the soft padding down the hall become more apparent. “You know I’m usually patching you up after a game, not a student in the crowd it was nice of you to go get her.” Heejin still hasn’t brought her face from Hyunjin’s chest. She’s too afraid that she might have a knot on her head. 

“She’s a good friend of mine.” Heejin just wants to scream out in happiness at Hyunjin’s soft voice but instead, she just pushes her face into the jersey further. 

“HEEEEYYYY WAIT UP!” The walking stops and the clicks of heels stumble. That voice she would never have trouble recognizing. The girl starts talking a mile a minute and the walking continues with an additional voice. It only takes a few moments longer until they reach the nurse's office.

Heejin clings onto the strong shoulders not really wanting to let go. But to avoid embarrassment and suspicion she slides her hands down to Hyunjin’s chest as she sits her down on a padded white bed. The fluorescent lights are a lot to handle so she squints her eyes closed to look at the three surrounding her.

Miss Bae waves her finger back and forth and by instinct, Heejin follows, “hmm yeah she can still focus that’s a good sign.” Jiwoo then starts to wave her hands all about causing Heejin to giggle at her friend. That’s when she knows something is wrong. 

Jiwoo quickly puts back down her hand, “oh god.”

Hyunjin is trying to contain a laugh and Miss Bae looks defeated. Heejin frantically looks between them begging them to tell her what’s wrong. Jiwoo slowly pulls out her phone and lifts it into view. Heejin grabs it and flips the camera around.

The scream she lets out echo’s through the room and probably through the hallways as well. Dropping the phone she puts a finger in her mouth, feeling around for her now chipped tooth. Maybe the camera was playing tricks on her but as soon as she feels the sharp edge and throbbing pain, the tears start to flow freely. 

At the site of the crying girl all three surrounding her pounce. Each having a hold of one limb to comfort her. Jiwoo has a hold of her injured head, kissing and patting on it. Hyunjin is squeezing her hand in her own and Miss Bae is rubbing up and down her calf muscle. Just when Heejin thought it couldn’t get any worse the buzzer in the gym goes off and that means the game is about to start. 

Hyunjin apologizes and with hesitation brings her hand out of Heejin’s tight grasp. She had a chipped tooth and now she was going to miss some of the game. From this day on she was going to have some personal vendetta against tall people.

“Let’s get you feeling better so you can go support your friend okay Jeon?” The girl sniffles and opens her tear-filled eyes to nod at Miss Bae. Jiwoo lets go of her head to take a hold of her hand instead as Miss Bae gives her some medicine and a note to visit the dentist for her chipped tooth.

Heejin rests for a while, trying to ignore the pounding in her head and the pounding in her heart. Hyunjin had personally rescued her and she couldn’t get the feeling of being in her arms to go away. She wanted to stay there. 

Thinking she was well enough to go watch the game she informs Jiwoo that she’s ready. Her friend helps her up and throws her arm over her shoulder to drag her out into the halls. Heejin smiles but becomes self-conscious when Jiwoo stares at a particular spot. Heejin clears her throat before speaking, “you know I can walk by myself I’m not a wounded soldier.” 

Jiwoo rolls her eyes and throws her off. Heejin stumbles while laughing at her friend but then again shuts up when Jiwoo’s eyes widen at the site. “It’s really that bad huh?” 

“Yeah,” Jiwoo says calmly. Something she rarely does.

They open up the doors to the gym and instantly all the sounds and heat hit them. Heejin scurries off to the corner to watch while Jiwoo stands next to the cheerleaders to flirt with them casually. There are only several minutes left to the game and Heejin is disappointed that she missed most of it due to her clumsiness.

Of course, their team is ahead by 11 points, probably most of Hyunjin’s and some by Sooyoung. Heejin can feel how intense the game still is though, by standing down on the floor rather than the bleachers and gasps every time the players stomp down the floor. Sneakers squeak and there’s plenty of yelling from the cheerleaders and ballplayers themselves. 

It’s a struggle for Heejin to keep up with Hyunjin since the girl is so quick. The point guard is at the top dribbling back and forth. When she least expects it the star player locks eyes with her and winks. Heejin blushes red and her heart goes into overdrive. She pays close attention to the girl and anticipates the play. 

Hyunjin stands straight up mocking the girl on defense. When the offending player gets too close Hyunjin does a dribble move so complicated the girl falls to the floor. Heejin thinks for a moment what was that called? Breaking their ankles? Hyunjin laughs and zooms past the falling player to drive it to the basket laying it perfectly in without any trouble.

The girl then looks back at Heejin and mouths a word, easy. Heejin gives her a closed mouth smile. She’s never seen Hyunjin so cocky. The way her body is warm by the action she can say that she finds the girl’s attitude…

“HOT, man it’s so flipping hot in here!” Heejin jumps out of her skin when her friend appears next to her. Heejin agrees and goes back to watching the game. The remaining time it’s just Hyunjin scoring bucket after bucket and every time she does Heejin receives some type of gesture.

A wink.

A smile.

A small nod.

Every one of them drives her crazier and crazier. 

The buzzer goes off again and the crowd cheers. All the ballplayers high five each other and head to the locker room except for Hyunjin who runs over to Heejin in the corner, trying to step out of the way of everyone trying to get out. The taller girl pushes her further back into the corner and looks down into glossy eyes.

The girl’s mouth is slightly open and the chipped tooth is in view. Heejin doesn’t even realize until Hyunjin speaks out, “cute…I kinda like the new grill, adds character.” She blushes and pushes the ball player away both of giggling for no reason. 

Hyunjin then suddenly becomes shy as she wipes some of the sweat off her face, “Um Heejin will you wait for me until I’m done in the locker room?” Heejin shakes her head. What kind of question was that?

“Of course I’ll wait.” Hyunjin then gives her a wide smile and heads off to join the other players. Heejin should probably tell Jiwoo that they have an additional person walking with him but once she turns to tell her friend she’s gone again. She’s actually across the gymnasium with some cheerleader under her arm and Heejin thinks that maybe her friend will be fine if she wanders off with Hyunjin.

Sitting on one of the bleachers she waits for Hyunjin and watches the crowd slowly disappear until there are only a few people left. Soon enough the ballplayers come out one by one and Heejin stands up. She’s so excited to talk to Hyunjin outside of school. What if she’s different? What if she’s flirtatious like she was at lunch earlier?

The player comes out last with some sweats and a hoodie on. Her hair pulled into a messy bun. Heejin smiles and the girl smiles back. Not even paying attention to her chipped tooth. Heejin is about to say something until she’s wrapped in strong arms the second time that night. Heejin instantly reciprocates the hug throwing her arms around Hyunjin’s shoulders. The taller girl giggles and whispers out against the side of her face, “thank you for coming.”

Heejin swoons at the soft voice and pulls her closer. She squeals when the basketball player lifts her up and squeezes her harder. Heejin is still giggling once she’s put down and Hyunjin pulls away. “I can walk you home right?” Heejin nods and then Hyunjin turns and bends down a little. “Actually can I carry you home?” Heejin stares at the athlete grinning at her with her arms ready.

She hesitates, what if she’s too heavy? “Aren’t you tired?” Hyunjin rolls her eyes and persuades Heejin to crawl on. The last thing she expected was to receive a piggyback ride from Hyunjin. Heejin crawls on and tightly holds onto the girl’s shoulders as she’s lifted up and packed out of the gym. 

“Hmm, not as heavy as I thought.” Heejin pinches Hyunjin’s shoulder receiving a laugh in response. Snuggling her face in beside Hyunjin’s she congratulates the player on her win and tells her how good she really is at the sport. Hyunjin kicks the door open to the outside and the sun has yet to go down. It was dark but there was still a slight orange glow to the horizon. 

“Did I look cool?” Heejin hums at the question. She could play around with the girl but she decides to tell her honestly.

Swinging her legs she answers, “more than just cool you were amazing.” She wishes she could see the girl’s face. Hyunjin just mutters out thanks and continues to pack the girl home. They talk about nonsense the rest of the way. About the game and about Heejin’s new tooth. About the situation at lunch between the school’s heartthrob and the student council member. 

It was nice. 

Hyunjin pretends to drop Heejin a couple of times only to bring her right back up with no effort. It provokes a few slaps to her shoulder but she doesn’t mind since Heejin always ends up laughing. It was warm outside and the crickets were starting to chirp once they were almost to Heejin’s home.

Once they’re in front of the wall to her place Hyunjin sits her down onto the ground and turns to face her. Heejin doesn’t know whether to be star-struck or lovesick. The sun is finally down and the only light around them is the buzzing street lamp above. It provides a soft light that makes Hyunjin’s features even more alluring. 

They stare at each other forever just taking in each other’s appearance. Like it would be the last time they would ever see each other. But really it was only for tonight. Heejin though never wanted to forget. How Hyunjin looked under the barely functioning light. Hyunjin breaks the silence, “can I get a kiss for how well I played?” 

Heejin’s eyes go wide and she backs away. Panic sets in her blood until Hyunjin leans over and taps at her cheek. It’s a relief really, because if Hyunjin wanted a real kiss then she might have passed out right on the spot. With hesitation, Heejin leans forward and ghosts her lips on the soft skin before pulling back slowly.

Hyunjin has her eyes closed but there’s a big smile on her face. Like she loved the feeling of Heejin’s lips. “Thank you…I think I’ll never wash this cheek again.” Heejin really is about to pass out until Hyunjin catches her pulling her phone out her pocket in the process. 

Heejin is in a daze as Hyunjin plays on her own phone. She doesn’t even mind if her privacy is being invaded. All she can think about is how soft Hyunjin’s cheek is and the comment made after. God this all had to mean something right? She was so in love and it had to be obvious. Especially with how loud her heart was thumping right now.

Hyunjin shoves the phone back into her pocket and winks before backing away, “I put my phone number in.” 

Heejin nods.

“So I hope you text me.” She watches as Hyunjin furrows her brows and pouts.

Heejin nods quicker.

“Goodnight,” Hyunjin says in a sing-song voice before turning around.

“Jeon Heejin.”


	8. Eight

Fall was in full effect now and Heejin was loving every second. She had climbed out of her window and sat on her rooftop enjoying all of the colors that whipped past her every time the wind would blow. Heejin would try to match the colors with the multiple paint cards she had stolen from the local art store and would take note whenever she’d find a close enough color.

While she was scribbling something down on the thin yellow paper she notices something from the corner of her eye. Lifting her head, the wind blows once again sending an array of leaves through the air and Heejin wasn’t the only one enjoying it. Honey Bun was down on the street jumping around shuffling leaves between their paws. 

Heejin smiles at the site and thinks it would be a nice painting if she could capture the shot. Crawling back through her window she quickly searches for her camera. It was an older one but it always did the trick. Laying down her paper and folder of paint cards she grabs the camera and turns to jump back out the window. 

But she’s surprised when she’s stopped by a fuzzy feline now perched on the window seal. Heejin freezes and takes in the cat’s appearance. It seemed interested in what she was doing with its head tilting to the side in curiosity. Setting her camera down she holds out her arms, sometimes Honey bun liked to be held and other times Heejin would receive a new scratch on her hand. She didn’t mind though, the cat was allowed to have its boundaries. 

Much to her pleasure though the cat crawls into her arm and Heejin carries it back onto the roof with her. She sits down and places Honey Bun in her lap. The cat stares as she begins to talk. Heejin always loved talking to Honey Bun even though the cat never talked back. But somehow she felt as if it listened to every word she said. 

An hour later the sun starts to get a little hot and Heejin has more than enough colors wrote down on her shopping list. Honey Bun is napping in her lap now just soaking in the afternoon rays without a care in the world. The cat looked entirely too peaceful and Heejin didn’t really want to wake it up. But she really needed to get to the store though before Seulgi closed. 

Shaking the feline lightly it rumbles a bit and she feels the vibrations against her hand. Heejin shakes again and the cat wakes up. The girl giggles when the cat stretches out its mouth opening wide to show its sharp teeth. It still looks half asleep and Heejin pets on the small ears. Smiling when Honey Bun meows at her she asks it a question, “you wanna go on an adventure?” She doesn’t get a real response, just a curious stare.

Picking up the cat she carries it inside and flops it on the bed. Heejin is about to undress but stops midway when pulling her shirt off. Turning around she scolds the cat, “Honey bun don’t look!” She was only joking since it was just a cat but it seems to listen to her and leaves the spot on the bed to walk out of the room. Heejin holds onto the hem of her shirt blinking at the action, “hmm weird.”

She finishes changing into a clean outfit and grabs her things. Walking out her room Honey Bun is waiting on her and starts to follow her. Heejin is honestly amazed, “wow you’re one smart cat.” Heejin smiles at the cheery meow she receives. Honey Bun was certainly a unique individual. When she steps out of the house the sun is blearing and it takes a minute for her eyes to adjust back to brightness but as soon as she does she starts her journey.

Heejin has a bit of a skip in her step as Honey Bun stays by her side. It’s a beautiful day with a few people walking around as well. On her way to the art store, she spots a group of stray cats. They’re all lounging in the sun asleep. Her heart becomes warm at the site, especially when Honey Bun goes up to greet them. Getting an idea she looks around the area, thankfully there’s a corner store that Heejin can easily walk to. 

Making her way inside she sighs at the cool air that instantly greets her when she opens the door. She greets the cashier who is actually familiar. It’s Ha Sooyoung who’s flipping through a magazine with her head resting on her hand. The girl just says welcome in a bored tone and Heejin goes about her business. Scanning the small aisles she finally finds what she’s looking for. Cans of tuna. 

Grabbing a few she makes her way to the front and places the items on the counter. Sooyoung sighs and looks up with a raised brow. Heejin is confused when Sooyoung quickly stands up and bows, apologizing for her rudeness. The girl looks a little greasy with her hair pulled into a sloppy bun. She rings the items up quickly and places them into a small bag, “ah I won’t need that.” 

Sooyoung freezes and grabs the bag, telling Heejin the total. The girl pulls out her wallet and hands the cashier the exact change before heading out. With food in her hand, she runs back to the group of cats. They’re all curious of her while Honey Bun comes to rub up against her leg. There’s three of them. There’s a small calico one, it has big eyes and has a scarred ear. Another one is sleek and grey with cute whiskers and a black spot on its left cheek. The biggest one that is fuzzy has blue eyes that seem to sparkle.

Heejin has never seemed to see a group of cats as peculiar as these. Opening the first can of tuna they stampede towards her meowing up a storm until she flops the contents on the ground. She empties out the other three cans as well and squats down to watch the cats gobble the food up. Honey Bun only stands to the side, “Hey Honey B are you not gonna eat?” The cat wiggles one ear as it turns its gaze towards her.

The cat strides over and climbs onto her back. She raising her brows when it comes to peek over her shoulder. Lifting her hand to pet it, she giggles when it starts to purr, smushing its paws into her shoulders. Leaving the cats to feast she picks up the cans and heads back to the corner store after telling Honey Bun she’ll be right back. Walking back in she gets the same monotone greeting. Clearing her throat she asks, “um do you have a place where I can throw this away?”

Sooyoung snaps her gaze back up from the magazine. “Wait…was that your lunch?” The girl mumbles gross under her breath, Heejin catches it but it doesn’t bother her.

Smirking at the weird stare she’s receiving she only shakes her head, “no there were some cats out there.” 

Sooyoung makes an O shape with her lips, “Oh yeah the strays, thanks for feeding them I usually do after I leave.” Heejin nods. She wouldn’t think Sooyoung would be the type to care about something like that. It was weird to see the girl do anything except break girl’s hearts and win ball games. “Was it three or four of them?”

She’s confused by the question, “hmm only three? Why?”

Sooyoung waves her hands as she stands up to lean over the counter, “there’s usually one missing. It’s brownish with little swirls real cute but also skittish unlike the other three.” 

Heejin is familiar with the description and points out the door, “ahh that’s Honey Bun! Sooyoung smiles at her. It’s a weird smile, not the kind you would see from a girl like her.

The girl leans over the counter and looks outside nodding when she sees it’s the same cat she’s talking about, “I usually call it toast.” 

Laughing at the ridiculous name she asks Sooyoung the other three names. Heejin notices how Sooyoung likes to talk with her hands. They wave about and flip around as the girl speaks. It’s endearing in a way. “The little grey one is Oli, the one with the fuc…bad ear is Choerry and the fuzzy one, I just call it ugly.” 

Heejin gasps, Ugly was a beautiful cat, “that’s so mean…” Sooyoung laughs and waves her off.

“No, you should see it when it’s wet, like a drowned rat.” Laughing with the girl she tells her to be kind to the creatures. Sooyoung nods at her and wishes her a good day when she starts to leave. When she puts a hand on the door Sooyoung calls out to her once more, “oh and by the way, I can tell why Hyunjin likes you so much.” 

Heejin freezes at the words. Suddenly she wants to stay and ask the girl who just winked at her what she means. Hyunjin likes her a lot? Like what kind of like? Heejin wanted to know but is distracted by scratching at the glass door. Honey Bun is outside, screaming a few meows. She’s never seen the cat be this loud so she lets it in and immediately regrets it.

The cat scurries in and hops on the counter hissing at Sooyoung. The girl screams and backs away knocking into the shelf behind her. Heejin grabs the cat who is still growling at Sooyoung and quickly apologizes before leaving. 

Holding the cat in her arms she scolds it as she holds it up, “what has gotten into you?” Honey Bun only gives her a cute meow, it’s eyes fully blown as she talks to it. Shaking her head she puts the feline back down and continues her trip to the art store.

It only takes about ten more minutes until she finally makes it to the store. She tells Honey Bun to wait outside as she walks in. Heejin takes in the atmosphere. It’s quiet, warm, and it smells like old paints. Looking through the place it’s pretty empty until she spots the skinny woman in the back. “Hey, Seulgi!” The woman with bangs turns around where she was lifting up boxes and such and greets the girl with just as much enthusiasm.

Heejin takes the note paper and hands it to the woman. “Going for a season piece huh?” The store owner asks.

“Yeah, just a little something.” Seulgi nods and disappears in the back. Heejin just strolls through the place and when she sees a display full of tiny bells she gets another idea. She seemed to be full of them today. Grabbing her favorite bell she jingles it to see if she likes the sound. It’s perfect so she goes to see the next item.

She finds the leather band she was looking for and waits for Seulgi to return. About five minutes later the woman comes bustling out the back with a brown paper bag. Heejin follows her to the front where she sits it down, “is that all?” Heejin shakes her head and holds up the items she picked up while waiting.

“Can you make this a bracelet or maybe into a collar?” Heejin wasn’t too good at crafts. Her specialty was sketching with painting be a close second. Seulgi raises a brow and Heejin pleads with her eyes.

The woman huffs and pushes her bangs back, “fine give me thirty.” Heejin jumps up and down excited for the gift. Seulgi goes straight to work after putting on some oversized bifocals and turning on a lamp at the counter. Heejin watches impatiently as the woman whips up the little trinket. Seulgi is a fast worker so it doesn’t actually take her too long to fix it up.

Holding up the finished product Seulgi gasps when it’s snatched from her hand. Heejin stares at the leather collar dangling the small bell that was threaded into the middle. Smiling she thanks the woman and grabs the paper bag before running out of the store.

Seulgi stares at the still open door and then at her cash register, that was at least forty dollars’ worth of paint. She flops onto the counter and groans, “kids…” 

Heejin is bouncing around as the cat gives her a menacing stare. She yelps when it bites her ankle for no reason. Honey Bun is whipping their tail back and forth with angry eyes. Heejin puts a hand on her hip, she cannot believe the attitude she is receiving. 

Lowering the bag down she points at the cat with furrowed brows. “Stop biting me…why are you being so mean?” Honey Bun meows cutely, making the anger disappear from Heejin’s veins. Twirling the collar in her fingers she shows the cat the gift. The bell swings between them, chiming every time Heejin moves. Taking it slowly she brings it to the cat’s face and stops. 

She doesn’t want to get bitten again. Honey Bun is still calm so Heejin continues her efforts and manages to squeeze the leather around the cat’s head. At first, the feline doesn’t react, only staring at the new accessory. Then it all happened at one and Heejin has five new scratches and is chasing after a cat that is freaking out.

Heejin swears she’s never seen such abilities, Honey Bun is flipping backward and forwards sideways, north, west, south, every direction imaginable. Heejin finally gets a hold of it and tries to soothe it. Thankfully after a few minutes of ear scratches she has it purring. “There it’s not so bad right?” Sitting the cat down she picks her bag back up.

“Come on let’s go home Honey B.” The cat meows now used to its collar. Heejin smiles and starts her journey back to her humble abode. She knows the collar was a great idea when she hears the jingling as she walks. Looking down at her feet the cat sticks right to her like glue. 

“It’s just me and you huh?” Heejin hums. 

When she’s almost home it’s when she realizes how dark it’s gotten despite it being midday. She freezes as thunder rolls. Heejin needed to hurry home quick or she and Honey Bun were going to get soaked with rain. Picking up her pace she notices something different about her walk. She didn’t hear the bell. Heejin jerks her gaze to the ground, “Honey B?”

The cat isn’t there. Spinning around she looks all over the area but the cat is nowhere to be found. She couldn’t help but be disappointed. Continuing her journey her steps drag a bit, different than the bounce than before. Honey Bun was her best friend but maybe she wasn’t exactly the felines.

“Maybe it’s just me today then.”

The thunder rolls only one more time before it starts to rain.

…

Heejin is finishing her painting when she sees lighting crack outside. It’s not an ideal setting for her to have a relaxing session but it would have to do. The stormy weather provoked another kind of emotion in her. It gave her a more serious tone. It made her lines a lot sharper and the colors were contrasting against each other. 

The girl guesses she can be finished for the day when she accidentally uses the wrong color. Heejin sighs at the mistake and starts to pick up the area. This was her third evening working on this piece and it was probably the hardest she’s ever done. She’s a bit frustrated and tired, ready to just go home. Sitting the palette in the sink she feels a buzz in her back pocket.

Pulling it out she smiles at the caller ID. Hyunjin was different in many ways including her preference of communication. She’s never gotten a text despite sending tons to the other girl. She wonders if Hyunjin doesn’t know how to or just doesn’t like to. Answering the call she sing-songs the girl’s name and only gets a short hum in response.

“What are you doing?” The girl’s voice is a little shaky. Heejin looks at the clock, it was only a little after five so Hyunjin must have just got off of practice.

Heejin tucks the phone between her ear and shoulder and starts washing the paint off the wooden palette, “hmm I’m in the art room finishing up cleaning.” This was the first time Hyunjin has called her this early. It was usually late at night. Hyunjin stays silent on the line so Heejin keeps the conversation going, “how was practice?’

“Didn’t have it.”

Heejin freezes, the water continues to run over the palette, washing out all the color. That’s probably why she got the call so early. Hyunjin must have been bored. 

Laughing she asks her, “What are you doing then silly?” 

“Watching you.” Heejin freezes again but this time it was because she felt a chill down her spine. Turning around slowly the hairs stands on the end of her neck when she sees the shadow in the corner in her eye. “Boo.” Heejin jumps when a scary voice blows in her ear and drops her phone screaming through the whole room.

Her eyes are tight shut, tears are threatening to the spill out of them. “You almost dropped your phone but I caught it.” Opening her eyes her vision is still blurry. Hyunjin is standing in front of with a big smile on her face. The girl steps closer when she starts to cry but Heejin pushes her away.

“You’re such a jerk why would you do that!” Hyunjin laughs and pulls her close to put her phone back into her pocket. The contact much to Heejin’s disappointment doesn’t last too long. Hyunjin apologizes sweetly and backs away. The athlete had a sweet smell as always. 

Wiping the tears from her eyes she frowns at the girl now wandering about the art class, looking at the various projects. Heejin starts to follow her after she turns the water off. She could just clean it tomorrow. Hyunjin lets her fingers glide across the desks as she smirks at Heejin who is still a little upset from the prank scare. 

Hyunjin makes her way to Heejin’s painting and stops right in front of it. Her back is turned so Heejin can’t see the girl’s reaction but the silence is a little frightening. Chuckling nervously she makes her way to the girl and stands beside her. It’s the portrait from the other day. Of Honey Bun playing in the leaves. Heejin hasn’t seen the cat since that day. It had been storming every day so she guesses it doesn’t really like the rain.

Heejin hums as she explains, “it’s just a little moment from a few days ago. I’m trying to paint the scene but it’s not turning out so well.” She scratches at the back of her head when Hyunjin doesn’t even blink. 

Suddenly there’s a tiny noise that Heejin doesn’t notice before as Hyunjin points at the small object in the center, “is that Honey Bun?” 

Heejin smiles, “hey yeah!...wait how did you…” Blinking she tries to recall any time she’s ever told Hyunjin about the cat. She swears she’s never mentioned it, not to anyone. The cat was kinda a secret. So how did Hyunjin know about it? Did Heejin not remember telling her? What confuses her, even more, is the hand pointing at the portrait. On the wrist, there’s a small leather bracelet, with the same bell as…

Honey Bun’s? 

The thunder crackles and both of them jump at the flickering lights. Heejin still heard the bell jingle despite the thunder booming but when she looks down it’s no longer on the girl’s wrist. Is she going crazy? 

“We should go before it gets too bad.” Heejin nods and lets herself be dragged by the taller girl out of the room. Heejin is glad Hyunjin grabbed her backpack and shuts the lights off because she was too dazed to think straight.

The hallways are dark and Hyunjin’s hand is sweaty. It’s tightly gripping her own. Heejin wonders why the girl was acting so weird. Why she seemed so scared. They make it outside and it’s dark, really dark. The wind is blowing like crazy and Heejin can feel the moisture in the air. It was definitely going to start raining soon.

Hyunjin starts walking out into the parking lot, “come on the bus stop is not far from here.” Heejin nods and follows the girl. She’d follow Hyunjin anywhere if she could. 

There were only five minutes into walking and the final crack of thunder brings the rain. It comes hard too, so hard that it hurts. Heejin screams as she starts to run hand in hand with Hyunjin. It may have been cold and dark but Hyunjin’s hand keeps her warm.

By the time they make it to the bus stop, Heejin is giggling and soaked to the bone. Her clothes were heavy on her body and so was her heart. Stepping under the shelter her teeth start to chatter. The sound of rain had a pang to it now do to the metal roof. Heejin turns to Hyunjin and laughs out loud when she senses how pissed the girl is just by her face.

“Come here.” Heejin demands and Hyunjin only glares at her. Taking the angry face in her hand she rubs at the chattering jaws, trying to warm them up. Heejin smiles as she looks the girl in the eyes. The same almond-shaped eyes that she had made contact with all those years ago. The ones that she had fallen for.

Heejin stares into them, the world feels muffled around her at this moment. Much like the night after the ball game. Then the only thing that was in her head was the buzz of the street lamp. Now it was just the sound of pouring rain and how soft Hyunjin’s cheeks were. 

Stepping forward, a little closer she shakes but not from the cold. Hyunjin’s eyes soften and it gives her an idea. Probably the best idea she’s ever had. Pulling the girl closer she lifts on her tippy toes and puckers her lips.

The kiss is right between Hyunjin’s furrowed eyebrows. She didn’t like how they were so crinkled. Hyunjin has her eyes closed, her black hair sticking to her face and a few water droplets running down her skin. Heejin wipes the stray droplets away with her thumbs. Hyunjin groans when Heejin pinches her cheek a little, “that’s it?” 

Heejin knows what she means and calmly stares at the girl who had just fluttered her eyes opened. Internally she was freaking out. Did Hyunjin actually want her to kiss her? Heejin didn’t know if she had the guts to do that. The cheek kiss and this one was already a lot. She’s sure she’d have a heart attack with a real kiss.

Ignoring her body going into mush she focuses on the girl’s eyes again. They’re filled with so much affection Heejin doesn’t know what do to but tell the girl she’s been crushing on for years the truth, “Kim Hyunjin…I like you so much.”

The girl smiles and brings her hands to cover Heejin’s, they’re so much larger than hers covering them all the way up. “I know you do Jeon Heejin.”

Heejin doesn’t say a word and just watches as her hand is pulled from Hyunjin’s face and folded into the large and warm hand. Slowly she’s pulled into a tight embrace. The kind where it was so warm, like freshly clean blankets. She melted into the hug and she had predicted it right when she thought she’d fit perfectly into Hyunjin. They were perfect for each other.

Laying her head against the girl’s chest she listens to the slow heartbeat. The extremely slow heartbeat. She was so tightly wrapped around the girl she didn’t notice how heavy she was getting. Heejin just thought it was the overwhelming feelings of love. She never wanted to stop holding Hyunjin, she’d have to be pried off.

Arms that were wrapped around her shoulders slowly slip down and hang at her sides. The girl gets heavier and heavier and Heejin doesn’t know if she can hold her up any longer. “Hyunjin?” Heejin stumbles as the weight gets unbearable and she slowly drops along with the athlete. Pulling back she gasps when the Hyunjin’s eyes are closed and she’s completely limp.

Had she passed out? Smacking the girl’s face gently she tries to wake her up but it doesn’t work. Heejin starts to panic as she holds the girl against her trying to warm her up. Hyunjin’s body was starting to get cold…too cold for her liking and she could barely hear the heartbeat. Heejin quickly pulls her jacket off, the girl flops over onto the concrete. Throwing the coat over the cold body Heejin starts to rub all over trying to bring the heat back in.

The crack of thunder begins again and Heejin notices the three shadowy figures under the shelter. They tower over her and Hyunjin. Turning her head her eyes widen at the site. 

Three girls, all with black hair just like Hyunjin’s all under an abnormally large umbrella. It was like something straight out of an anime that Heejin liked to binge on the weekends. The one in the middle steps forward. Heejin gasps when she notices the girls…are a bit different.

The one on the left has long white whiskers, her hair is straight and shiny. Her mouth was in a pout kinda shaped like a triangle. The one on the right had a birthmark on the side of her face with cute pointed ears. They looked entirely too realistic, especially how one of them had a bite mark scar. The one in the middle was beautiful. Her hair was fuzzy and all over the place, but her eyes stood out the most. They were bright blue…with sharp pupils?

They start walking towards them and Heejin scoots away. Afraid of the girls. They get close to the girl who was curled up on the ground passed out from the cold. The middle one bends down and lays the back of her hand against Hyunjin’s cheek. The one holding the umbrella snaps it down and covers them. Heejin panics when it starts spinning rapidly, “hey wait!”

Heejin crawls forward but with the crack of thunder the umbrella is lifted and all four girls are gone. They disappeared in thin air. Heejin quickly stands and starts screaming. What had just happened? What was going to happen to Hyunjin? Who were those girls and why did they take her? Where did they take her? 

Was she going to be okay?

Heejin panics and starts looking around but there’s no sight of them anywhere. Looking towards the sky she watches as dark clouds start to spilt. The sun slowly creeping out and the rain easing up. 

But the stormy cloud in Heejin’s mind was still booming.


	9. Nine

The past several weeks have been horrible for Heejin. It was raining none stop. Not the pretty sprinkles or just showers but downpours were the water hurt. Every day she had come to school soaked to the bone and it was starting to get cold so she would freeze until she warmed up in chem class by bringing hand warmers and a fuzzy blanket. It seemed everyone was getting ill from the weather. 

Another thing was someone had been missing since the rain came. Someone important. Heejin has cried every night over Hyunjin, she was so worried about her.

She hasn’t spoken to her any and she hasn’t come to school at all. Heejin wasn’t the only one worried. Sooyoung had come to her and asked where the girl was. Her friends were starting to talk too. What had happened to Kim Hyunjin? It was a mystery and what was even more confusing was no one could find her.

Of course, the teachers started to get suspicious so the police had gone to the address and come to find out the residence Hyunjin had put down was an abandoned orphanage. Heejin started to get scared. What if she never saw Hyunjin again? What if those girls took her away forever? Where was her family? Who exactly was Kim Hyunjin?

Heejin didn’t really know what was going on and many nights she couldn’t sleep. Every day she’d ask the police for an update and they would just shake their heads in disappointment. Heejin hasn’t been able to eat, talk, focus or anything. She couldn’t even bring herself to paint which was usually what she did when she was upset. But all could think about is her friend and where she could have gone. 

Her friends were too occupied with their own lives. Jungeun was with Haseul and they were busy making up for lost time. Jiwoo had suddenly become a cheerleader and was busy with practice and it left Heejin…alone. 

It was the first time she’s been alone in forever. Her two friends had split off and Hyunjin had gone missing. Heejin’s best friend had gone missing also. She thinks she’d be able to handle it all if Honey Bun was here with her but the cat has been gone for weeks too. It was all so upsetting. Heejin had become the loneliest girl in the world once again, but this time it hurt way much more. 

Because last time she started out with no friends, this time she had lost all of them.

But after weeks of sadness, she found a friendship that she would have never expected. Apparently, Sooyoung had taken the disappearance hard as well. The whole basketball team did but especially Sooyoung. At lunch, the girl even started sitting with her instead of the team because she said it wasn’t the same without Hyunjin. Sooyoung had asked Heejin to tell her things about the missing girl because she knew they were close.

Lunch was awkward because Jiwoo clearly had a bit of a crush on Sooyoung. Every time the girl would do something she would giggle, even when it was a gross burp. Jungeun and Haseul, however, didn’t really appreciate the new addition to the table. Sooyoung would talk to them as she and Haseul had never dated. Like normal friends. Haseul would be polite of course and Jungeun would get jealous over everything. 

It was safe to say Heejin wasn’t surprised when Jungeun and Haseul started to sit with the student council. Heejin could also say it hurt her feelings quite a lot when her friend had picked Haseul over her and Jiwoo once again. But Sooyoung was there. And despite the rumors, Sooyoung was really nice when she didn’t want to get in your pants. 

When Heejin would get lonely she’d make her way to the corner store just to talk to Sooyoung who was always flipping through some magazine or fashion catalog. Like today, Heejin had her rain boots and coat on and was making her way to see Sooyoung except today Jiwoo was with her. The girl was talking her head off and Heejin couldn’t believe she could hear her over the downpour.

Walking to the corner store she shakes off the water while Jiwoo is still blabbering. Heejin notices that Sooyoung isn’t behind the counter and she raises a brow when the girl peeks over it and gives her a fearful look. “Hey, Sooyou-umf!” Heejin clamps a hand over the girl’s mouth when Sooyoung starts to freak out.

The older girl reaches out to pull them around the counter and makes them crouch down. Heejin is confused and so is Jiwoo but the girl is a bit louder, “why you got us down here is there robbers?” Jiwoo whispers out and Sooyoung shushes them. The girl is shaking a bit and Heejin can tell she’s afraid, but what of? “There’s a really pretty girl in here.” Heejin scoffs at Sooyoung.

Suddenly there’s a deep voice that calls out to them, “hello? Is anybody there?” Sooyoung grimaces and then hopes up. So does Heejin and Jiwoo. The youngest of the three gasps when she sees it’s the girl that took Hyunjin along with the other two. The girl recognizes her and smirks. Heejin notices that her pupils are still sharp and the color of her eyes are bright blue. When she looks at Sooyoung though her pupils blow up to where her eyes turn black.

The other girls have something covering their weird abnormities. The girl with whiskers had a mask on and the one with ears had a hat covering them. Heejin wonders if they’re actually still under there. The one with the mask puts down at least ten cans of tuna and looks at Sooyoung expectantly. The one with now black eyes pouts at the cashier, “we don’t have any money but we’re really hungry.”

Sooyoung opens and closes her mouth like a fish and the one with the hat laughs at her. Jiwoo perks up and pulls out her wallet, “I got it!” The two smile and the one with a mask just glares at the auburn haired girl. Jiwoo gives Sooyoung a ten since the cans were only 75 cents a piece. All of them giggle and take them. Three for each of them and they start to eat them right there.

The cashier is still shaking as the girl’s started to devour the cans. Unfortunately, the one with the mask turned around. After they’re finished they give the cans back to Sooyoung and bow. Heejin was frozen to the spot she wasn’t for sure if she should yell or plead. They had Hyunjin, she knows she isn’t crazy. 

Heejin notices how only one of them spoke, she must be the leader or whatever. As they start to walk out Heejin comes around the counter and once they step outside magically an umbrella appears and covers them all as they start to walk out into the rain. Heejin sprints out after them and forgets to pull her hood back up. The rain already making her head wet. 

“Wait! Please!” The leader stops and looks over her shoulder. Heejin shudders at the smirk she’s given.

The girl turns around quickly and asks, “yes?”

Heejin looks back when the bell to the door rings, Jiwoo is standing there with Sooyoung. “Go back inside I’ll be there in a minute.” At first, they’re skeptical but after Heejin waves her arms to shoo them off they scurry back in.

When Heejin turns back around she jumps out of her skin when the three girls are surrounding her and she’s no longer feeling the sharp tingles of raindrops. Taking a deep breath she looks the leader in the eyes, “where did you take Hyunjin.” 

The girl smirks again, “Hyunnie? She’s fine.”

“But she hasn’t been to school in five weeks!” Heejin snaps back. This girl just screamed evil to her. 

Heejin watches her think for a moment, “would you like to come home with us?” 

She doesn’t get a second to answer because the umbrella is already spinning and all she can see is black.

…

When Heejin wakes up she’s warm and comfortable. Opening her eyes she’s met with another pair. They’re dark and crinkled up in happiness, “Jindori! She’s awake!” Heejin doesn’t recognize the voice but it’s bright and cheery. Heejin huffs when the girl bounces on top of her. “Hey sleepy head wake up I want to play!”

Heejin has a busting headache so the voice is not appreciated, “Yerim you’re bothering her.” Heejin doesn’t recognize that voice either, it’s deep and monotone. It’s the opposite of the other one except for the squeakiness.

The weight is lifted off her as the two start to argue. Heejin raises up to grab at her head groaning out in pain. As soon as the smell of green tea invades her senses. Closing her eyes she sighs out the pain already being lifted but a softer but deeper voice calls out to her, “here this will help.” She looks at the steamy cup in front of her and then up to the owner of the hands holding it. 

Her eyes trail up the arm and she gasps when it the same girl that was just smirking at her however long ago it was. But this time the smile is warm and inviting. “Don’t worry I’m not going to hurt you Heejin.” Her eyes widen at her name being said and stares into the girl’s eyes. They’re familiar.

Taking the tea out of her hands Heejin watches as the girl makes her way back into the kitchen. She quickly observes her surroundings. It’s a small apartment with few pieces of furniture but mostly the living room is filled with blankets and pillows. Heejin sees a number of scratching posts but no cats. Scooting around in her seat she blinks at the two girls staring at her.

One of them lurches forward and starts asking her a bunch of questions. What’s high school like? Heejin doesn’t really like it. Are they cute boys? Well not really. Are you allergic to cats? Random but no. It was just off the wall questions and Heejin did her best to not get overwhelmed. Especially with the way the girl’s ears were twitching and no not human ears…the fuzzy ones. 

Heejin can’t help herself but reach out to touch one of them and when she does she screams and drops the tea. It was real. The fuzzy ear was an actual cat ear. Heejin was starting to panic. Crawling up the sofa the girl frowns. Heejin screams again when the girl crawls after her, “w-what are you?” 

The girl stops and her ears twitch. Looking up the other two are staring at her with curiosity. Their heads tilting at her panic. It reminds her of Hyunjin. “We’re only girls.”

Right they were only girl’s after all. Very weird girl’s with crazy pupils, whiskers and functioning cat ears. Just girls. That’s all.

“I guess we should introduce ourselves shouldn’t we?” The girl with blue eyes speaks out and gives Heejin a smile. “I’m Jinsoul.” The gi-…Jinsoul bows and stands back up. Heejin thinks that maybe she’s the prettiest person she’s ever seen. Her hair was in waves and her features were sharp. Her eyes were similar to-

“I’m Yerim nice to meet you!” The one with ears yells out and plops herself beside Heejin snuggling into her side. This girl was extremely friendly and Heejin could tell she could be a great friend.

The last girl who has hardly spoken bends down to pick up the teacup. Think god it was wooden or it would have shattered. “Hyejoo.” That’s all she says as she takes a small rag to soak up the tea she had split. Heejin nods and introduces herself. Heejin isn’t so sure about this one, she’s a bit of a mystery.

Yerim grabs her hand and brings it back to her ears but Jinsoul protests, “Yerim sweetie she might be scared.” Heejin shakes her head and begins to rub on the girl’s soft ears. It seems to surprise Jinsoul and she smiles wildly at her. Heejin notices the canines and how sharp they are. Hyejoo finishes cleaning also and sits beside Heejin. The girl is surprised when the girl asks for head rubs as well. 

Minutes later Heejin has two girls laying their heads on her lap sleeping soundly since her head scratches felt good. She was stuck to the couch and only could watch Jinsoul wash dishes in the kitchen. She was so confused about all of this but for some reason, she didn’t mind it. Maybe she had watched too much anime.

She didn’t care if these girls were cursed, mutant, or even alien. They weren’t bad at all. Hyunjin must be in good hands. Heejin is almost falling asleep too from how comfortable the sofa was. As she’s closing her eyes a deep voice calls out to her, “Heejin may I speak with you for a moment?” Opening her eyes back up she looks at girl in front of her.

Raising up carefully the sleeping girls grumble a bit but go back to snoring, curling up to each other. Jinsoul smiles and takes her hand in her own and leads her to the kitchen. Heejin can smell the cookies and her belly grumbles. Jinsoul laughs a bit and then turns serious all of sudden. She can see the shakiness in the girl’s eye.

Heejin just nods at her to tell her it’s okay. Jinsoul sighs and digs for something out her back pocket. Heejin’s heart starts to beat faster when the girl pulls out the collar she made for Honey Bun. “My sister Hyunjin had this on her, and you was the last person she was with besides us.”

Heejin slowly takes it out of the girl’s hands and inspects it. How on earth did Hyunjin get her hands on this? Unless she was also friends with the cat. Lifting up the bell rings and Jinsoul suddenly grows ears and her eyes dilate to pitch black. Yelping she jumps back and drops the bracelet. 

But when she looks again she guesses the ears were an illusion because they’re not there anymore.

These were Hyunjin’s sisters? Was this her home? Then why did she put her home as an abandoned orphanage? What did Heejin not know about the girl, “where’s Hyunjin?”

Jinsoul stiffens and picks up the bracelet. “I don’t know. I never know where that girl is.” Heejin just stares at the wooden floor. If her sister didn’t know where she was then who would know.

“But I’m afraid Jeon Heejin.” Looking up she notices how the girl’s eyes are glossy with tears. “She doesn’t do well in the rain,” Heejin recalls the day Hyunjin went missing, it seemed as if the girl got sick from the rain. Hyunjin was really missing and she could be anywhere. The fact that it’s been raining this whole time leaves a horrible feeling in her tummy.

Making up her mind she strides toward the living room and starts to put her rain gear back on. Jinsoul quickly patters behind her, “Where are you going?” 

Heejin is slipping on her boot when she answers, “I’m going to find your sister.”

“No, it’s dark and dangerous! You could get hurt!” The commotion wakes the other two up. She wonders if they’re also Hyunjin’s sisters. They all look a bit similar. Heejin chooses to ignore the protests and heads out. 

…

Heejin doesn’t like the rain so much anymore. She’s been walking around town for at least an hour and the rain has not slowed up one bit. She’s been calling out to Hyunjin and her voice is becoming hoarse from the strain. 

Cutting a corner she comes up to the pretty tree she always likes to stop at on the way home. Walking up to it she gasps when she sees a tiny feline underneath it shivering from the cold. It’s Honey Bun and Heejin doesn’t think she’s ever been happier. Running towards the cat she drops to her knees and picks it up to hug it.

Only the cat is limp and cold. Panicking she opens her jacket and sticks the feline inside, “no no no please I can’t lose you too.” Tears start to flow out her eyes mixing with the rain. Standing up she starts to sprint towards her home. She had to get Honey Bun warm as soon as possible. Kicking the gate to her yard open she quickly gets inside and takes off all her gear. Her mother calls out to her but Heejin has no time and makes her way upstairs.

Closing the door to her room she sits the cat down on her bed. The only movement it has is the shivering through its body. First Heejin wraps the cat in a blanket then she grabs a hair dryer and holds it a bit away while she blows warm air on the cat. Half an hour in the cat starts to move again and then eventually it opens its eyes.

Heejin sighs out in relief and drops the hair dryer and picks the cat up in her arms. She starts to cry again when it croaks out a meow. Sniffling she starts to ramble out, “Honey Bun you don’t know how good it is to see you.”

Holding it closer she’s glad it lets her, “I thought I lost you too, you’re my best friend I don’t know what I’d do without you.” The cat meows again and paws at her arm like it were apologizing. Heejin lays down in her bed with the cat in her arms. It starts to purr and snuggles into her chest. She just lays there to think for a while. Her mind is running rapidly at the thoughts of her other missing friend. 

Heejin knows she should be happy that she found her friend and it’s selfish to still be thinking of Hyunjin but she can’t help but plead out, “Honey Bun do you remember the girl I talk about a lot, Hyunjin?”

The cat's eyes dilate, “She’s missing too and I-I c-can’t find her I-.” She chokes out a sob and tries to calm down before continuing, “I’m so scared it’s been five weeks I have to find her.”

Shaking her head she drops the cat to the bed and starts to pace the floor, “I can’t help but feel like it’s my fault.” Suddenly the cat starts to meow like crazy, scratching at her leg. “What if she ran away?” 

Heejin tries to not think of the negatives but all she can see is Hyunjin lost and confused. Her sisters must have taken her back home but why did she not stay? Especially when it was raining like this. She could have even ran away. “I should have waited till the rain stopped or something it’s my fault she’s missing.” Deep down there’s a fear that her confession made Hyunjin run away. 

The cat is pawing at her leg, breathing deeply she speaks out her biggest fear, “what if I never see her again?”

“Heejin no!” Freezing her steps she looks at the hand grasping her wrist. Hyunjin is sat on the floor in all black panting almost with fear in her eyes. Was she hallucinating? Jerking her wrist from the girl’s grasp she starts to realize that Hyunjin is really there.

“Hyunjin?” Her voice is so quiet that she can hardly hear it and she trips on a book and falls to the floor. Hyunjin is starting to panic too and tears start to pour down the girl’s face. “You’re…” The cat was just there but now it’s gone and Hyunjin is in its place.

Then everything clicks, the weird cat-like sisters, Hyunjin having the same eyes as Honey Bun, the girl’s funny antics, Hyunjin knowing odd things about her…the collar. Heejin looks at her wrist with it on. Hyunjin was...Honey bun? But-

“Oh my god…” It’s the second time Heejin sees black that day.


	10. Ten

Staring at the sleeping girl Hyunjin sighs out, she shouldn’t have revealed her true self. She shouldn’t have let Heejin see what she really was. 

_Because what if Heejin never talks to her again._

Hyunjin thinks it must be a lot. To find out the girl you have a crush on is the cat you’ve been taking care of the past two and a half years. Heejin has even talked about _her_ thinking Honeybun was just a cat when really, it was…her. It was a bit skeptical, Hyunjin shouldn’t have been so selfish with her feelings. She should have stayed away from Heejin. As a cat and a human.

It’s just caused the poor girl way too much stress. But Hyunjin in the end, simply couldn’t stay away from her. All her life she’s been skittish of people. They’ve hurt her and abandoned her. Deny her food when she wouldn’t let them pet her. Ignored her when she was freezing from the rain. Humans were selfish so Hyunjin begins to distance herself from them. 

Heejin was different though. She wasn’t selfish and for some reason understood Hyunjin as a cat. Hyunjin should have thanked her, multiple times. Because the smaller girl has fed her and even her sisters countless of times. Given her a place to sleep many cold nights when she didn’t want to go home. Gave her space when she was feeling grumpy. And most of all saved her from the pouring rain.  

Hyunjin hovers a hand above Heejin’s body before laying it on top of the girl’s hip. When she had passed out on the spot Hyunjin had caught her in her arms before the girl hit the floor. She then had carried her to bed and laid her down before starting to contemplate her decision in showing true colors. Light brown with cinnamon swirls. 

Heejin’s body is warm underneath her hand, it makes her smile. The girl has always been so warm. “I guess I should thank you.” She doesn’t even recognize her own voice sometimes, especially when it holds emotion. Sniffing away the impending tears she begins again, with gratitude in her voice, “you’ve saved my life twice Heejin.” If she had stayed in the rain any longer then she would have been really sick, any longer than that, well she would have been dead.

The girl sleeping had truly saved her life. She couldn’t be buried three feet under right now. “Um I don’t really do well in the rain, or my kind doesn’t .” Hyunjin cringes at herself when she says _her kind._ She wonders if Heejin will ever look at her the same especially after all of this. “My kind…”

Hyunjin thinks for a moment. “I suppose you don’t know much about them do you.” She wonders how Heejin would react to her sisters if she ever met their human forms. They were a bit different from her. While Hyunjin could hide all her cat-like features her sisters were not so lucky. “I hope you don’t think any different from me after all of this.” Hyunjin thinks she’d never fall for a human again after this. It would be the second person to break her heart.

_But third times a charm?_

She doesn’t believe in magic or charm either despite her being made from it herself. But Heejin would hurt worse because Hyunjin was genuinely attached to her. She doesn’t know how she’d go on without visiting Heejin. Hopefully, Heejin thinks it’s just a dream. “We’ve been friends quite some time, but I guess you didn’t realize that since you’ve only known me as Hyunjin for these couple months but as Honey Bun for years.”  

Hyunjin laughs, mostly at herself. “I’m sure this is a lot for you, so I’m sorry you had to find out this way. I only hope I didn’t worry you too much.

Her grip on the sheet gets tighter as Hyunjin looks down onto the small frame, she doesn’t notice how Heejin’s fists are clenched now. “My only wish is for you to still accept me for who I am, but I would understand if you were to push me away.” Hyunjin would understand but it doesn’t mean she’d be hurt. “I’m afraid of people Heejin and I was afraid of you once.” She remembers how her heart raced when she first locked eyes with her all those years ago. 

“Even as a cat I was, but you were so kind so of course I gained trust within you quickly.” Heejin was her favorite person. The girl has never shown her harm or discomfort. “I wanted to get close to you, but I didn’t know it would be in that way.” Hyunjin smiles at all their memories together. 

Staring out the window she suddenly becomes teary-eyed, because all those recollections of the past could become just that…the thought of Heejin becoming just a memory to her was not a good one.

“Heejin I’ve never been so thankful for a person.” She whispers out as she looks at the now clearing sky. The past few weeks have been hard because of the rain.

 _“Thank you, for being my friend.”_ She chokes on a sob.

 _“Thank you, for opening your heart up to me and sharing your stories.”_ Standing up she finally glances down at Heejin, her heart sinking at how pretty the girl is.

 _“Thank you, for saving me.”_ She hovers over her and brings the sheet closer to the girl’s body.

 _“Thank you, for trusting me.”_ She folds the covers under her body, tucking Heejin safely in.

 _“Thank you, for loving me.” Because I’ll always love you._  

Glancing at Heejin one more time she tucks the girl’s hair behind her ear. She had always loved the long waves. Reaching forward to open up the window she changes back into her cat form and hobbles out. The night sky was now clear and she could see all the stars. 

She hopes this isn’t the last time she jumps down from Heejin’s roof and into the dark alleyways of the town.

…

As she walks into her warm home she’s afraid of what her sister will say when she sees her. Her triplet sisters see her first. Hyejoo and Yerim, both of their ears perk up at the site of her. They say nothing to her due to the shock. Yerim is the first to hop up and run over to her slamming into her for a bone-crushing hug, “Hyunnie where have you been!” Hyunjin smiles and wraps her arms around her sister’s waist then she feels someone from behind and can feel the wet seep through her shirt.

Hyejoo was never emotional so she guesses she’s really worried the girl. The three of them have always been close, their mother had died giving birth to them though. Jinsoul their older sister had raised them like her own. Jinsoul was from a litter of four but all of her siblings have either gone missing or died. There was Kibum who went missing years ago, Jungwoo who had died from an accident and Hyolyn who had moved to another country.  

Jinsoul had kept them close because she had lost her all her siblings and she was afraid of losing them. It was safe to say that Hyunjin had always been sheltered her life and if she was gone too long Jinsoul would come looking for her. Jinsoul in a way was her mother and she was scared to see her reaction. They were a family they had to stick together. They understood and accepted each other, they were safe her from the harms of the world.

They were just girls, different girls that is. But most people couldn’t accept that.

Hyunjin has a hold on her sisters, both of them sobbing when her eldest one comes stomping down the hallway. She frowns when she sees her sister’s bloodshot eyes. Jinsoul’s shoulders slump in relief but her features are not the same, they’re twisted up in anger. “Where have you been!?” She cowers at the sharp tone.

Jinsoul has her blonde hair tied in a mess and her face is puffy from all the crying. Jinsoul joins in on the hug wrapping all three of them in her arms. Hyunjin feels terrible when her sister’s starts sobbing, she must have caused her a lot of stress. “You’ve been gone for weeks…how could you.” That’s when the tears start to pour from her face. She feels guilty once again.

She spends the next hour apologizing to her sisters while crying, she doesn’t know why she disappeared she just felt overwhelmed and confused about her feelings until she got lost in the rain. Every day she got weaker and weaker until she couldn’t go any longer. But that’s when Heejin had saved her from the rain. 

Hyunjin is laying on the couch, Hyejoo is in her cat form laying on her chest while Yerim is laying across her, her head on her tummy and her hands gripped onto her shirt tightly. She didn’t realize how attached she was to her sisters until she had gone without them for a couple of weeks. She never wanted to leave them again.

“Hyunnie?” Yerim asks in a soft voice, Jinsoul is fixing food in the kitchen for all of them. She hums out as a response zoning out on the white ceiling above them. She wonders what Heejin is dreaming of now. “Will you ever leave us again?” Her heart breaks at her sister’s voice. She holds the both of them tighter, the fuzzy one sleeping soundly in the crook of her neck now. 

“I promise I won’t I’ll always be by your side.” She believes herself when she says it so she hopes her sister does as well. If Heejin were to push her away she would have them, she would still have her siblings because they would always love her, they would never judge her for who she is. Yerim changes into her cat form and crawls onto her belly. Hyunjin pets the small cat before she falls asleep. She snorts as Yerim moves up and down to the beat of her breath.

Hyunjin is also about to fall asleep until there’s a shadow above her, she can feel her sister’s presence even with her eyes closed. The heat on her body is taken away and she opens her eyes. Her sisters are snuggled into Jinsoul’s arms as the girl looks down upon her with disappointment. Hyunjin wants to speak out but the blonde only shakes her head and disappears into the dark hallway.

She’s left with her thoughts and immediately they go to Heejin. Particularly the first time they met. Hyunjin felt herself being watched, but the pain of the cold water was wrecking her tiny body. When she opened her eyes she panicked when she saw it was the pretty girl from school earlier that. The one that seemed to be curious about her. 

The girl backed away a bit when she hissed but she didn’t run away she simply held her umbrella over the both of them. The girl studied her for a moment and instantly Hyunjin felt…warm and she did something she often didn’t do with humans and crawled closer to the girl’s feet. The girl doesn’t reach down to her she just kept her dry and sheltered from the rain.

Hyunjin watched with her sharp eyes as the older girl seemed to be wracking through her head. Trying to think of something. Hyunjin nose twitched when the girl breaks out into a smile and flips her bag over to start digging through it. She watched with curious eyes and her pupils dilated when the girl pulled out one of her favorite snacks of all time.

A honey bun.

Hyunjin can’t help but start meowing at the girl. She hoped the girl will be kind enough to give her a bite or two. She trembled when the whole thing is laid in front of her. She doesn’t know what’s better, the sweet pastry or the melodic giggle that ringed through her sensitive ears. She likes this girl’s voice, it’s something that she could find herself listening to more often.

The girl reaches down to get at her belly and of course, she defended herself. She hated belly rubs. When she claws her Hyunjin instantly regretted it when she finds a frown on the girl’s face, “I’m sorry…” Hyunjin wished she could tell her she didn’t have to apologize. She started to get scared when the girl starts to say goodbye waving her hand excitedly and standing up.

Hyunjin can’t help but follow her, a little enchanted by the girl. The feet stop and Hyunjin steps back when the girl turns, “would you like to go home with me?” Hyunjin is desperate to be out of the rain and really in this girl’s arms. Pawing at her leg the girl hesitantly picked her up and Hyunjin blinks as the warmth enveloped her.

She stared at the girl with wide eyes, her ears twitched at the sounds of raindrops hitting the umbrella. This girl was prettier up close, she had calm eyes and a few beauty spots on her face. When she smiled her cheeks came up in a little bubble. Taking her paw she pushed on her cute nose and it makes the girl giggle. Her thin lips spread out across her shiny teeth. 

Despite it raining out, this girl was like the cool light that broke out after the storm. Hyunjin even forgets it’s raining because the girl’s laughter is so bright and cheery. Hyunjin receives a new name that day, with a new friend. The girl brought her up to her room and dried her up and began talking. Hyunjin learned her name was Heejin, she liked to draw, and she thought the new girl at school was pretty.

She learned that Heejin liked to talk also because the girl had rambled on all night. Hyunjin remembers her tiny heart beating a little slower when the girl’s voice got quieter. She learned that Heejin was the loneliest girl in the world. She had no friends despite her being so kind. Hyunjin wonders why people didn’t surround her when the girl that was petting on her head seemed so perfect.

Through the years Hyunjin kept learning things about Heejin, as a cat, and as a basketball star. Many nights she would lay and listen to the girl talk. Like the new friends she made, Jiwoo and Jungeun the girls she had gone to middle school together and ended up meeting Heejin in high school. Her evolving talent in art, Hyunjin remembers being in awe as Heejin would paint and sketch at home, she was forever curious about what the girl thought about whenever her wrists created things from imagination.

As a person, she learned Heejin was kinda shy despite having the friendliest smile. She would politely tell everyone good morning with a bold voice but when she got to her Hyunjin would stare at the girl’s blush as she mumbled out a greeting while passing through the hallway. Hyunjin was good at staring and not getting caught. Often she’d find herself zoned out on Heejin’s profile in lunch, she loved the way the girl talked to her friends. It was the same way she talked to her…as a cat.

Hyunjin wishes Heejin and her were close. But she was afraid of Heejin finding out, so she might as well admire her from afar. It proved to be difficult though because Heejin started to talk about someone almost every other day. How much she liked them, how they made her heart race and her head spin. Hyunjin was a bit jealous, but she didn’t want to abandon her friend because of selfish feelings.

She wanted to pursue Heejin, just as a friend. She’s never been so curious of something before her. Now at school and out on town even when playing ball games all she could think about is Heejin. She’d always look for Heejin in the lunch room so she could watch her nose scrunch whenever she tried eating a vegetable. In the crowd it when she’d make a risky shot she’d scan through the mass of people just to see Heejin cheering her on. Out on town whenever she was strolling with her paws she’d think about Heejin always having an extra snack for her.

The first day she truly talked to Heejin, all those months ago. Hyunjin remembers how antsy she was and how nervous the other girl was. It made her smile, something she hardly did. She had sat there and she had made the plan on stealing Heejin’s heart, however it may be. Later that day when she visited Heejin in her other form she realized she was only competing with herself when Heejin had admitted that she Kim Hyunjin was her crush.

Ever since that day her heart had been light in her chest. But the sudden rain had made it cold and heavy. What if Heejin never looked at her the same again?

“She loves you,” Her thoughts are broken by her sister’s deep voice. “You know that right? That girl loves you.” She stares into black eyes, her sister must be accustoming to the dark. Jinsoul sighs and sits next to her on the couch patting her on the leg. “She’s not like most people, she knows what-.”

Hyunjin panics and blurts out, “you’ve spoken to her?” Jinsoul raises her brows at the strained tone of her voice. Heejin must have been freaked out matters were starting to get worse.

“I have, she doesn’t seem to be phased by our…abnormality. She was just very worried about you.” Her sister carefully explains and it calms Hyunjin down just a little bit. Heejin was kind, but that doesn’t mean she won’t push her away. 

 _Just like they did all those years ago._  

Jinsoul brings her closer until she’s in her arms, “don’t be afraid, I’ll always be here, so will your sisters and you don’t have to run from your fears anymore.” Hyunjin lets her body relax in her older sister’s embrace. She’s been so tired lately, maybe it was finally for her to rest. 

…

Hyunjin is strolling down the street on her way to school, the sun was shining today. It seems like the storm was finally over, just like the one in her head. Jinsoul had spent all night holding her lullabying her to sleep. 

She was scared of facing Heejin at school. What if the girl was disgusted with her, or even hated her. She couldn’t stand the thought of it. But Heejin liked her right, even loved her? Would love not be able to hold them together? Or was it not strong enough. 

Walking through the halls people gasp at her, she knows it’s from her missing status. All the students seem to be shocked by her appearance as if she was some ghost. Hyunjin stares back at all of them, hearing all the gossip start. She wonders what kinda rumors will be made of her. But she has no time to think about it because receives a harsh push to the shoulders sending her into the lockers.

Hyunjin isn’t fazed by the push she only blinks at her senior in the letterman jacket, “where the hell have you been Kim!” It’s Sooyoung, the girl’s eyes are filled with tears. Sooyoung has a hold of her collar keeping her at a distance. She watches her senior open and close her mouth unsure of what to say. “You’re not gonna say anything?” Sooyoung asks her and Hyunjin doesn’t have an answer. She just shakes her head and it seems to make her angrier. The girl shoves her again and walks away bumping into people on the way. Hyunjin needs to come up with an apology to Sooyoung quickly.

Continuing her walk to chemistry her heart starts to pound in fear. She doesn’t know what will happen when she sees Heejin, will she moved seats. Will she even look at her?

Walking into the room she stares at the empty seats and then across the room, Heejin is nowhere to be found. Hyunjin stumbles over to her own and waits…and waits. But her favorite girl never comes. She didn’t want anything more than to just run her fingers through the long wavy hair. The teacher stutters out her name when she sees her in her seat, “Hy-Hyunjin, um welcome back uh…” She could tell he was genuinely confused and it annoyed her.

The whole day was annoying, not a single site of Heejin but she saw everyone else. She had to go to the principal’s office and be interrogated. She ended up telling them about Jinsoul, and the address to the abandoned orphanage was a joke. At lunch, people lined up to tell her how much they’ve missed her even the people she’s never talked to. The coach cussed her up and down, only worried about winning ball games. She ended up quitting, and so did Sooyoung.

For some reason Sooyoung was being nice, the girl was usually sarcastic to her. Sooyoung seemed to care about her, honestly care. They were walking home now side by side. With an additional person as well, someone she didn’t expect to be so rude to her. Kim Jiwoo. She was good friends with Sooyoung now apparently and Heejin was a part of their trio ever since they had gone missing. “You’re a butthole for ghosting Heejin you know.” 

She frowns at the girl’s wording and Sooyoung agrees with the loud mouth, “right, big time asshole.”

“Thank you, Sooyoung for saying the dirty version,” Hyunjin really can’t believe the two beside her.

Her teammate nods her head, “of course fivehead.” They start to banter a bit and Hyunjin believes they’re a good match. They fit each other well. Her thoughts are too fuzzy from Heejin though and all the negative possibilities.

Almost ten years ago when she was just a kid, she had many friends like this. They adored her, just like people did now. Until they found out what she truly was. They called her monster, a witch, they gave her the worst look imaginable. 

Even her best friend at the time began to hate her and all she could do is cry like the rain. She couldn’t help who she was. She was only a girl, after all, only a bit different from other people.

That day she realized people could be so cruel, even the ones you loved the most. Her childhood best friend gone…only because she was not like the rest. She had been left alone then. No one to love her except her sisters. She convinced herself she’d never love again but of course, Heejin had come along and stole her heart. She couldn’t help it.

Hyunjin can only hope that Heejin is not like them. That all her dreams will come true. That love is just the way her sister described it. Unconditional and unbreakable. Just like their bond. The two beside her stop in their tracks. Jiwoo had Sooyoung in a headlock because the girl was making fun of her eating habits. Hyunjin stops her stride as well because the site in front of them is heart stopping.

It's Heejin and she’s not in a typical school outfit. She’s just in a small white dress hunched over feeding some of the stray cats around the neighborhood. Hyunjin’s heart speeds up, and her feet start to move on their own.

Now that Heejin was in front of her she had no idea what to say. All the built up scenarios in her head from today were not close to the real thing. The repeated apology speech left her mind. Forever gotten. Heejin notices her half way and stands up quickly, her mouth wide in shock. Hyunjin’s eyes start to water because of the look on Heejin’s face in unreadable. 

The wind between them blows and Hyunjin can hear the cats meow below them, Heejin’s hair flows in the air as her eyes dart around on her face. Hyunjin’s heart slows down when the girl finally speaks and she hasn’t heard it truly in so long, “it’s you.” It’s all she says but it’s so much more than that and they hold their breath. 

Until Heejin lets hers out, “you’re really honey bun aren’t you?” Hyunjin drops her head. It’s her answer and now her end. Heejin could break her into pieces if she wanted to.

“Why didn’t you tell me?!” Hyunjin can’t believe her eyes as soft hands come out to grip onto her shirt tugging on her. “Why did you disappear!?” Hyunjin gasps when Heejin’s head comes in contact with hers. She stares into the girl’s glossy eyes. Heejin sure was beautiful but she was kinda an ugly crier.

Hyunjin feels the weight of the world being lifted off her shoulders. “I don’t care if you’re some demon or spirit or even a witch…you’re still you. Kim Hyunjin…my best friend for however long now.”

She pulls the girl’s body into hers squeezing the life out of her. “Of course I accept you, how could I not when you’ve done nothing but be by my side through the hardest nights.” Hyunjin starts to cry then. Maybe everyone was not as horrible as they seemed. Or maybe Jeon Heejin wasn’t human either. Because how could a human be this perfect. 

Hyunjin wasn’t afraid anymore because she had Heejin by her side, “I love you so much Hyunjin.”

She laughs and pulls back, Heejin is giggling as well only happy to have her love wrapped around her. The girl pushes her hair out of her face as she stares into her almond shaped eyes and squeals when lips come in contact with her forehead. She doesn’t know how Hyunjin is Honeybun, but it didn’t matter because she loved them both. It made sense that they were the same.

The two behind them coo at the soft exchange unsure of what was going on. They were just girls, after all, living on their own paths. They happened to cross with each other and have this special moment together that no one else could ever experience.

Heejin’s smile was the biggest it’s ever been and her heart was the fullest. 

Maybe she still held her title of the friendliest girl in the world.

But she certainly wasn’t the loneliest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND PAUSE, so this is the end but also not the end. This is sort of the end of the climax, I’m thinking another chapter because it doesn’t feel…finished you know what I mean? Hmm but thank you all who are still with me on this.


	11. Fairy Tale

Heejin never considered herself a cat person, but in the likes of Kim Hyunjin and her family, she had no choice but to be.  

Especially now, when two small cats curl into her neck as her girlfriend looks at her bitterly. Heejin snuggles the two soft animals, “I’m sorry they love me.” Hyunjin rolls her eyes and scampers off. 

 

It’s been months now since she’s finally confessed her feelings to Hyunjin. Her long time crush, it’s also been months now that she’s known that her girlfriend isn’t any ordinary girl.  

But still, that didn’t make her any less amazing. 

It took her awhile to get used to it. Hyunjin being Honey Bun, Honey Bun being Hyunjin. Heejin spends a lot of time thinking about it. How she only knew Kim Hyunjin as a friend for a few months. But Honey Bun for years. 

Looking at it, she already knew Hyunjin pretty well before properly meeting her. Because comparing the two now. The similarities were striking.  

Kim Hyunjin, the quiet and mysterious basketball player yet charming in her own way. Now, a dignified dork with an obsession with Jeon Heejin’s kisses.  

She wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Heejin was infatuated with Hyunjin at first, but as she dated her, you know officially. Which in every way and form: perfect. She began to think of it less of infatuation and more that she was enamored with Hyunjin. 

Simply put it, Heejin had it bad. She was in love with Hyunjin, which at the same time, still had her as a best friend. She thought of herself as the luckiest person alive, to have the chance to be with her first love.  

She remembers being smitten from the first day the athlete had talked to her, she would think to herself, how the gods were on her side when Hyunjin had taken a seat next to her.

 

The crush had only gotten worst then. Instead of having the idea of what Hyunjin was like as she would stare at her ceiling at night, she had tiny details that she had learned that she’d pick apart. Soon she didn’t just have an idea of Hyunjin.

 

She understood her. 

 

Scenarios that she would fantasize about became memories, memories with Hyunjin. At first she thought of Hyunjin a bit peculiar, but the more Heejin had thought about it, Hyunjin was adorable.

 

Like a kitten. 

 

Having a crush on the most popular girl in school is hard. But having a crush on the cutest girl in the school is damn near impossible. Heejin doesn’t know how she passed her classes when all that was in her head was the tiny mole underneath Hyunjin’s eye.  

 

Holding onto the tiny cats in her arms she squeezes them just like her heart did when she thought of her girlfriends smile. 

“Heejin, I have breakfast made.” Three pairs of ears perk up. The two kittens laid on her chest jump off and Heejin still gets dizzy when she sees the two in a blink of an eye transform into teenage girls.  

Yeah, it took a lot to get used to this. But deep down she loved it, because what other girl has a girlfriend with a secret half cat half human family. Note, they were also the cutest family.  

The pros outweigh the cons,  _ the only con being the scratches Heejin gets whenever she makes a bad joke. Pro was that she felt like she was living in an anime...permitting sometimes she’d get freaked out when she’d remembered the abnormalities. _

 

_ Heejin didn’t see honeybun that much these days. _

Jinsoul has explained to her many times, how when they were at a young age stuck in an indecent orphanage. 

Until one day a beautiful woman came to adopt them. That woman was also supernatural. Someone who had tampered with black magic, Jinsoul had told her the mistake they had made messing around with that woman’s work. One day they accidentally opened the wrong bottle and literally  _ poof _ , they were not just normal girls anymore. 

The mystery woman had raised them until Jinsoul was old enough to take care of all of them herself. Jinsoul was also an apprentice in black magic, hence the unexplainable teleportation and weird sounds Heejin hears at night when she stays over. 

Usually Hyunjin’s snores distracted her from the scary noises coming down from the hallway.  

Heejin has had an unusual time dating Kim Hyunjin. But, she couldn’t be happier. 

Sitting at the dining table she watches as her sulking girlfriend picks at her food. Leaning over she plants a heavy kiss on the girl’s puffed up cheek. After that, Hyunjin is scarfing down her food. 

Jinsoul shares a look with her and winks. It still makes her blush. Yerim and Hyejoo fight over the last piece of sausage before their sister splits it in half making a compromise.  

Heejin was happy, she can’t keep a smile off her face nowadays.  

While she’s helping Jinsoul up with the dishes the girl asks her quietly, “would you like to visit our lady with us?” Heejin stops scrubbing one dish and listens to the clinging on the other side. 

The lady of course being the one that raised them. The thought of meeting her made her nervous, because really this was kinda like Hyunjin’s mom.  

Her parents love Hyunjin, probably more than they loved her, but that was different. This was no ordinary woman. This was the woman that told the family of four to stay away from humans. So she really doesn’t know if she’d appreciate to see the girl she had raised dating one. 

“You can say no.” 

Heejin looks to Jinsoul, her pupils wide. Heejin wants to say no but the girl before her looks so excited.  

“Sure!” 

~~~~   

Everyone is staring, per usual, as they walk hand in hand down the hallway. Heejin is complete mush on the insides as she follows behind Hyunjin who is walking her to her locker. 

At first everyone was kinda shocked to see them dating. Now they were the  _ it  _ couple of the school. Heejin was surprised at how many people liked Hyunjin, she has gotten a lot of threats and actual begging for her to break up with her. 

But that was not possible, because her hand fit perfectly into Hyunjin’s.  

Stopping at her locker Heejin floats towards it and Hyunjin stands guard behind her. Heejin gets a weird chill down her spine every time the girl does it, when Hyunjin tickles at her side. 

More or less, Hyunjin was the same. Still quiet, still had that expressionless face, still the coolest girl ever. Except there was one difference. The girl liked affection as much as her younger sisters. “Jeon Heejin.” 

Heejin hums and slightly turns her head to find Hyunjin staring at her intently. She gets woozy looking at the brown almond shaped eyes that soften whenever they find her own. “You look beautiful today.” 

Containing her squeal she pushes Hyunjin away from her, “stop it!” The girl stands back of course but Heejin doesn’t really want that, so she reaches behind her to pull Hyunjin back close. 

Turning around she gasps when Hyunjin leans forward to give her a quick kiss. Heejin is stunned because the kiss is so soft, but she blinks out of it quickly, shaking the dizziness out of her head when Hyunjin isn’t standing in front of her anymore. 

Heejin groans and runs down the hall despite her knees being jelly to catch up with Hyunjin. When she reclaims the hand of the girl she can call her own her heart is finally able to rest. 

Hyunjin only looks at her, smiling slightly at the blush she caused from her stolen kiss.  

~~~~  

She’s shivering against Hyunjin, the cold almost seeps into her skin but the puffy coat and strong arms around her keep her warm. Her girlfriend smells like hot coco. “Is this okay?” 

 

“Yes...more than okay.” 

Hyunjin wraps the coat around her more, Heejin had bounced on her toes when Hyunjin had opened it up wide to invite her in. She shuffled her way in and rested her hands around Hyunjin’s waist as the girl wrapped the coat around the both of them. 

They’re waiting for Hyunjin’s sisters to arrive but for now Heejin finds comfort by laying her head on the slowly thumping chest.  

“Ewww they’re so gross.” Heejin opens one eye up to see Sooyoung who is laughing and pointing at them, Jiwoo is by her side covering her mouth to hide her giggle. 

Heejin grumples and turns her head to ignore the pair. They have gotten annoying since becoming best friends but Heejin didn’t think anyone matched as good as them. 

Except she and Hyunjin of course.  

It was the four of them now, Jungeun and Haseul hadn’t completely forgotten about them but they were simply busy with their own lives. Heejin knows that friends don't always stick around but her heart becomes sore from time to time when she doesn’t see her childhood friend sitting at their table.  

Now Jiwoo and Sooyoung were kinda the weird third wheel. Jiwoo’s crush had gotten extremely bad and Sooyoung has changed a lot. Except from her flirty ways. Jinsoul has gotten to know that side well, with the exception of Jiwoo becoming either devastated or jealous. 

The two bickered a lot, especially after every one of Sooyoung’s failed attempts at landing at date with Jinsoul. Heejin thought they were really cute, only if Sooyoung would realize there was a girl that would be perfect for her right there. 

She squeezes onto Hyunjin, her perfect girl. It really was a dream come true, for Hyunjin to like her back. She wonders if they were like that before finally getting together. 

Sooyoung is pushing Jiwoo around when Heejin sees the twirl of an umbrella. Her eyes widen when she sees three beautiful girls appear out of thin air.  

Hyejoo and Yerim quickly change into their cat forms and dart towards Heejin. Rubbing at her legs and purring for a greeting. Jiwoo is in the middle of pulling Sooyoung’s hair when she spots them, “oh! Choerry and Oli hi!” 

The kittens purr as Jiwoo pets and speaks to them in her bubbly voice. They loved Jiwoo the most because she gave them the most attention. Sooyoung meanwhile clears her throat and walks towards Jinsoul who is softly smiling at Jiwoo petting her sisters. 

“Hey baby, you look gorgeous today.” Jinsoul turns her gaze to Sooyoung who is giving her that odd smirk again. 

Heejin starts to giggle as Sooyoung is completely curved, “Sooyoung are you feeling well?” The girl scratches her head and nods. 

Jiwoo is closely watching the pair and frowns when Sooyoung bluntly asks, “Can I get a kiss today?” Jinsoul only closes her eyes and smiles. 

“Nope!”  

Heejin buries her face into Hyunjin’s chest to muffle her laughter. She can feel the vibrations of Hyunjin’s against her face. “Sooyoung if you keep hitting on my sister I’ll have no choice but to beat your ass again.”  

Heejin remembers it vividly, when Sooyoung had just randomly leaned in to kiss Jinsoul and the blonde had ducked. Hyunjin had saw and ended up giving Sooyoung a run for her life. 

Jinsoul ends up giving her a hug, in which a now sulking Sooyoung gladly accepts.  

“Are you ready Jeon Heejin?” She hears the soft voice of Jinsoul. The girl didn’t even move her lips but Heejin still had a voice in her mind. She nods but doesn’t particularly want to pull away from Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin seems to notice her hesitation and does it for her, “come on I got you.” Heejin whines when the warmth disappears, her hand is grabbed and they walk towards the blonde. 

“Wait where y’all going?” They freeze in their step when Jiwoo asks. 

Sooyoung is picking at her nose when she adds on, “yeah, we always get left out, ain’t we your friends?” Heejin looks to Jinsoul who is still gently smiling.  

 

The thing is, Sooyoung and Jiwoo didn’t really know about how abnormal the family was. But they were too dumb to notice. They had blindly accepted Jinsoul was Hyunjin’s older sister and that they had two very loyal cats.

 

Jiwoo would ask Heejin simple questions at times, but they were easy enough to answer without being suspicious.

 

However, she would like to share her secret. Sooyoung and Jiwoo where her best friends now. It would feel nice to have other people involved in her little world that she and Hyunjin had created.

“It will be a long walk. Are you okay with that?” Jiwoo and Sooyoung look at each other and then back to Jinsoul. Simultaneously they nod at the girl. 

Jinsoul smiles widely then, showing her canines. Flipping her umbrella up a little she speaks quietly. 

“Then come on.”  

 

~~~~

“UGH ARE WE THERE YET MY ASS ABOUT TO FALL OFF!” 

 

“Shut up Sooyoung.” Heejin looks at her girlfriend who had groaned out. She mouths  _ behave _ to her as they keep walking through through the forest. Jinsoul is leading them, still with the umbrella draped over her head. 

Apparently, when they had been transformed it had came with side effects. Jinsoul could be in the sun, but it made her drowsy. Hyunjin was weak to the rain, to a point if she stayed in it too long it could kill her.   

Heejin made sure the girl never stepped foot in it. 

The twins were sensitive to sound. They were still in their cat forms, darting back and forth around them. Heejin had been watching them the whole time. How the leaves would fly up when they skittered around. 

Jinsoul would scold them if they started to climb up the trees or started to play fight a little two aggressively. Hyejoo runs up to her and pounces in front of her.  

When Hyunjin kicks at her the little cat hisses and runs away again. Towards her sister with the scarred ear. It was fun watching the two go around and around. 

Sooyoung and Jiwoo followed behind them, stuck shoulder to shoulder. Because Sooyoung all in all, was a wussy. Jiwoo didn’t mind having her close. 

The walk was very long but Heejin didn’t complain. It just meant she could hold Hyunjin’s hand longer. But Sooyoung and Jiwoo weren’t really having it and have complained almost the whole time. Along with something else.

“You keep stepping on my feet stupid!” 

“Well if you didn’t have big feet Jiwoo maybe I wouldn’t step on them!” 

“Well  _ if _ you knew how to fucking walk in a straight line.” 

“There is nothing straight about me.”

“Is everything okay back there?” The two stop arguing for the fifth time and looks towards the dark tone of Jinsoul’s voice. Heejin has only seen Jinsoul mad about once or twice. This time is an exception. 

The blonde had stopped and turned to glare at them. Heejin shivers at the expression on Jinsoul’s face. The girl wasn’t smiling for once. A soft curl of her lips was almost constantly present along with a smooth drawl to her voice that had disappeared as well. Sooyoung and Jiwoo stand up straight and nod their heads quickly. 

Jinsoul only clicks her tongue. Without the crunching beneath their feet and constant blabber Heejin notices how eerily quiet the forest is. 

Looking around you can just tell how cold it is, by the grey and brown hues seemingly consuming the forest. The trees have shed their leaves and stand tall, crooked, and asleep for the winter. The only color is the fallen leaves on the ground.  

 

You can see through the trees but it’s like a maze, behind every one of them there was at least two more. Looking up she notices how the top of the branches reach out and curl towards the trail they were on. Just where was Jinsoul taking them. 

Heejin jumps ten feet into the air when crows abruptly flock and squawk at them. Shaking in Hyunjin’s arms, the girl laughs at how much of a scaredy cat Heejin is.  

“It’s just some birds!” Hyunjin’s voice is light and mocking but Heejin continues to cling onto her. 

Pulling back she frowns, “it’s not  _ just  _ birds Hyunnie. You know that!” Hyunjin pouts at her and wraps an arm protectively around her. 

Heejin cowers into her afraid more crows will pop out of nowhere. “I won’t let them get you okay?” Heejin knows she’s probably teasing her by the sarcastic tone in her voice. Heejin clings onto her nevertheless, even if she was being mean because she felt safe in her arms.

 

Jinsoul lets them have a break from the walking after that because conveniently there’s a rock nearby...that can only fit one person. Jinsoul takes the seat without question and smiles at the ones still standing up.

 

Sooyoung and Jiwoo are holding hands now, only because Sooyoung had screamed pretty loud and high when the crow had stirred them up. Jiwoo was just doing the same as Hyunjin, but Sooyoung had no clue why.

 

Heejin looks up at her girlfriend, “this place we’re going to, it’s where you grew up?” Hyunjin nods slowly not taking her eyes off her sisters that were perched in Jinsoul’s lap. The sun above them only shined every minute or so due to the clouds. Heejin takes note of Hyunjin’s gaze, she almost acted as if she didn’t really want to go. Heejin doesn’t question it though and leaned her head to rest on the athletes shoulder.

 

Jinsoul stares at Jiwoo and Sooyoung, in which the older pulls her hand away from the redheads clammy one. Jiwoo smiles when Sooyoung mumbles out, “thanks for you know...whatever.” Jiwoo beams her teeth like spotlights and such a warm smile makes Sooyoung blush and turn away. 

 

Jiwoo was cute or whatever, but annoying. 

 

Jinsoul tries to not frown when Sooyoung starts to make her way over towards her, mostly because the look on Jiwoo’s face. Like a kicked puppy. The girl has an arrogant smirk on her face, “since I came out here for you and not said a word, I think you owe me a date.” Jinsoul’s lips twitch, god this girl was something else. “Just me and you alone, I can drive now so I can take you somewhere nice.” 

 

_ So confident,  _ Jinsoul thinks to herself, Sooyoung had an ego that was not easily bruised. “I have to warn you though I’m really charming so don’t get upset when you can’t resist kissing me.” Jinsoul actually blushes this time and distracts herself by smoothing out the fur of her baby sister. Sooyoung was pretty  _ and honestly charming _ but Jinsoul didn’t find herself intrigued enough to flip her thoughts about love.

 

It simply wasn’t for her. She’d never consider herself a romantic unlike her younger sister who was gently comforting her girlfriend or the red headed girl who stares longingly at Sooyoung. 

 

Sooyoung looks nervous waiting for an answer, she was too cute for her own good. Jinsoul hates that the younger girl has an effect on her. “I have to decline Sooyoung.” The girl visibly deflates and Jinsoul holds out her hand. Sooyoung reluctantly takes it. “You are very charming I won’t lie! So cute that I even blushed, but I don’t like romance all that very much.” Sooyoung seems satisfied with the answer.

 

But that doesn’t mean she’s given up, “I’ll keep trying until you do like it.” Sooyoung slips her hand out then and leaves Jinsoul speechless. Jiwoo has her arms crossed, staring into the distance and opposite of where Sooyoung stands. 

 

Hyunjin glares in her teammates direction. “I swear if doesn’t leave Jinsoul alone.” Heejin can feel Hyunjin’s hands grip tighter on her shoulders and she tries to soothe the girl by patting her tummy. “I wasn’t that annoying right?” Heejin remembers the attitude Hyunjin had the night after the ball game when her nose was busted. Heejin’s heart had fluttered and she felt like her dreams were coming to life. 

 

Shaking her head she pinches Hyunjin’s cheek, “no...it was cute when you did it.”  

 

Heejin stares at the little canines that poke out when Hyunjin smiles, the girl even blushes at her comment. 

 

Excitement runs through her veins when Hyunjin turns around to kneel down. It was a common between them now, Hyunjin loves to give out free rides. Hopping on her girlfriends back she wraps her arms around her shoulders and rests her hands against her chest.  

 

The rest of the journey starts then, Heejin talks Hyunjin’s ear off. Jiwoo comforts a mopey Sooyoung. Jinsoul marches in front of them and lets the sunlight hit her face, but as soon as she yawns she holds the umbrella back over her head. The twins waddle beside their oldest sister, meowing every time a leaf crunches beneath the pads of their feet a little too loudly.

 

Heejin is rocking her feet back and forth telling Hyunjin a funny story when the woods start to get denser and it’s hard to see ten feet in front of them. She tightens her hold on Hyunjin’s shoulders and hides her face in soft black hair. It’s kinda scary how dark it’s gotten. Hyunjin only picks her up a little bit, “it’s okay, you’ll like her.” Her heart hammers in her chest from fear but also from the sweetness laced in Hyunjin’s voice.  

 

The trees become a puzzle and Jinsoul gets harder to follow.

 

Anticipation rises in Heejin’s chest and all of the sudden the sun becomes a lot brighter. It’s a relatively normal house, but it’s old. Invasive vines stretch through the cracks of the bricks and there’s a tree leaning over top the roof. It’s a danger but somehow Heejin feels like it’s a part of the house itself. Hopping down from Hyunjin’s back she opens her mouth in awe.

 

“Hey is that a road?! Why’d we walk in the middle of bum fuck when we could have just drove?” Heejin knots her brows at Sooyoung’s voice, there was a paved road leading to the house. But something was suddenly off when her friend had mentioned it.

 

Jinsoul doesn’t say anything at first, only swirls her umbrella. Heejin’s eyes widen when flowers bloom around the house, it was almost winter. Why were spring flowers blossoming? The grass around the house turns greener and a warm breeze flows. Heejin can even smell the aromatic scent from the flowers. It was something magical.

 

“Where’s the fun in that?” 

 

Heejin doesn’t like the tone in Jinsoul’s voice.

 

The blonde turns and her eyes are sharp. They glow blue and her pupils slit. 

 

Jinsoul disappears then, along with Hyejoo and Yerim. Heejin looks around her and even Hyunjin is gone. Suddenly she hears crying. Turning, Jiwoo and Sooyoung are hugging, trembling in fear. Sooyoung starts to whisper in a worried voice, “yo...YO did they just disappear?! What’s going on Jeon…” 

 

“It’s all just a dream wake up wake up.” Jiwoo is chanting and Heejin doesn’t have an answer.

 

They were just highschoolers, too naive to understand this. But Heejin knew there was more to it. The door to the house opens, “oh hell no!” Sooyoung yells and starts to walk towards the paved road. 

 

Heejin brings her hand up to her chest, feeling it pound. “Wait let’s calm down.” 

 

They had mentioned black magic...so maybe this was it. Heejin shouldn’t be afraid. She just wants Hyunjin to come back. Sooyoung turns and points with an angry expression on her face. Heejin comforts Jiwoo who was still sniffling, “bitch! I’m not getting murdered I’m going the fuck home.”

 

Heejin’s friends were shaking. 

 

“Let’s go in.” 

 

The two look at her like she was crazy, Jiwoo stutters, “a-are you stupid!” Heejin shakes her head, she was brave. Sooyoung rolls her eyes and turns to go to the road. Except during their little conversation it’s disappeared.

 

“YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING!” Heejin hugs Jiwoo who is full on sobbing as Sooyoung screams at the trees, as if they could save them. 

 

Heejin can’t help but laugh, they were being overdramatic. Jinsoul would never put them in danger. Sooyoung is banging on the ground still cursing every word in the book. Jiwoo blows snot bubbles that Heejin pulls away from.

 

Removing herself from the redhead she skips towards the house. Jiwoo screams at her, “HEEJIN DON’T LEAVE ME OUT HERE THE TREES ARE SCARY!” 

 

Heejin disappears anyway. Walking into the home she’s met with...what seems to be abandoned mansion. The house didn’t look this big from the outside. The corners are filled with dust, spider webs decorate the walls and cracks. The wooden floor is broken in some places. Everything screams old and worn. Like something from a horror movie. The door slams behind her and she jumps out of her skin.

 

With chattering teeth she starts to sing a happy tune to herself she tries to ignore all the scary figures that pop in her imagination. “Hot dog hot dog hot diggity dog.” She mumbles as she creaks around on the floor. Heejin guesses she’ll explore the bottom floor before making her way up the stairs.

 

Turning the corner she sings a bit louder to ignore the light thumping noise behind her, “now that we’ve got ears it’s time for cheers!” Walking a bit faster she finds the kitchen, or what used to be a kitchen. There’s rusted pots and pans, a black stove and many...too many knives. “Hot dog hot dog the problems…”

 

Heejin freezes, there was something creeping behind her. “I love you...you love me.” Slowly turning she almost faints, “we’re a happy family.” Nothing was there, so she happily screams, “yay!” But then she hears the squeak, looking down she gasps,  _ oh. _

 

She could be a star soccer player with how hard she kicks the rat at her feet. Squealing she runs away, Heejin  _ hated  _ rats. She punted the hell out of it but it survives scurrying off to tend to its wounds. Running through the house it doesn’t seem to end, hallway after hallway, Heejin cries. Tears run down her face as her feet stomp on the rickety floor, if she wasn’t so scared she be enjoying this maybe. 

 

Heejin doesn’t realize the girl behind her giggling to herself. 

 

Meanwhile, Jiwoo and Sooyoung argue outside of the house. “What do you mean you didn’t bring your real phone?!” Sooyoung slaps her hand against her other, Jiwoo was making no sense. Her phone was dead and Jiwoo had said she only brought a fake phone.

 

The girl pulls out a Barbie phone. Sooyoung wants to laugh at how insane the whole situation is. Jiwoo holds her hand out in defense, “wait it might work!” Sooyoung holds her mouth open as Jiwoo dials 911 into the toy phone.

 

It’s little beeping noise destroys every bit of faith she has left. Jiwoo holds it to her only to start dancing happily when the Barbie song starts to play. The athlete’s blood boils as Jiwoo cutely sings the lyrics and bounces around. 

 

Jiwoo cries out when Sooyoung grabs the phone and chucks it into the trees. The redhead stomps her feet into the ground like a child, “Sooyoung you're such a meanie!” Crossing her arms she ignores the tantrum, but it’s hard when she hears Jiwoo cry again. Maybe she should have let the girl listen to the Barbie song. “This is all your fault!”

“Me?! How?!”

 

The younger girl crosses her arms and squats, “because you just  _ had  _ to be with Jinsoul now we’re stuck here!” Sooyoung stares at the pout on Jiwoo’s lips.  

 

“I…” She should be mature about this. 

 

“You sound mad.” Or not.

 

Jiwoo lets out a  _ hmf  _ before mocking Sooyoung, “you’re right I’m bitter.”

 

She doesn’t get a chance to apologize, “I’m muthafuckin triggered!” Jiwoo then runs into the house despite Sooyoung’s screams.

 

Sighing she guesses she’ll go after the girl.

 

Heejin is out of breath, this house has become a maze. Instead of running she walks around with sense. But she gets nowhere, “Hyun...where are you.” Her hands slip on the walls of the house, she just wants to get out of this hallway.

 

Her feet pad on the wood, but after a few steps she hears double. Every time she takes a step someone else does. No need to panic, just keep walking.

 

The more she walks however, the closer the steps sound. Without turning around she yells out, “who's there?” There’s no response, it must be her imagination. 

 

Relaxing a bit she keeps walking, but then a hand grabs her shoulder. The goosebumps rise on her neck and she runs like crazy.

 

“W-wait Heejin!” She stops...she knows that voice. The girl behind her collides into her back with a groan. Heejin turns to see Yerim on the floor. The girl scratches at her head and gives her a sheepish grin. “I didn’t want to scare you.”

 

Heejin is so relieved she falls to floor with Yerim to hug her. The girl laughs and hugs her back with just as much enthusiasm, “your hugs are the best!” Tears of happiness flows down her cheeks as Hyunjin’s younger sister starts to blabber to her. 

Thank god she wasn’t alone.

 

They walk through the house together, it comes out that Yerim has no idea what’s going on either. “I think Jinsoul and our lady is messing with us! They do this often with me and Hyejoo but I didn’t think they’d play games with guests.” Heejin sighs, at least she wasn’t in danger. “Hyun hates these games though and she gets so mad she doesn’t come back.” 

 

Yerim happily skips beside her, “I like them!” Heejin hums and goes back to focus on walking through the house.

 

Grabbing her chest as her heart aches, she just wanted to know if Hyunjin was safe. 

 

Sooyoung can not find Jiwoo, instead she finds Jinsoul who looked...different. Her blonde hair was a darker shade now, straightened that it flowed down her back like liquid gold. Jinsoul turns, “Sooyoung! Let’s chat.” The younger girl swallows a large lump in her throat.

 

She didn’t like the smile on Jinsoul’s face.

 

“Soooo how did you get to know Hyunnie?” They’re sitting at a split of the hallway, it continued left and right, Heejin was getting tired so she rested against the left side of the middle wall while Yerim sat at the right. 

 

Heejin is sat back in the moment when she first knew she found love with the thought of Hyunjin. When golden brown eyes shined in the sunlight, a voice like a lullaby, it was like creating art. Whatever color Heejin threw in, Hyunjin just got prettier. Heejin had become enamored with Hyunjin just like a favorite painting. She wishes for it to never lose its color.

 

It’s love for sure.

 

“We had chem class together and she sat next to me, I...had the biggest crush on her to begin with so I was really quiet when we first met.” Heejin whispers out, almost wistfully. She wishes she had the courage to talk to Hyunjin sooner.

 

“But she was weird, it made me like her even more. Something about her I was so drawn to.” Maybe it was the mystery behind Hyunjin, maybe it was the familiarity of her eyes. 

 

Heejin holds out her hand and remembers how it feels to have it pressed again Hyunjin’s. 

 

Yerim is silent until she asks the question that makes Heejin’s vision split like the halls, “do you love her?” 

 

_ Do you love her? _

 

Those words ring in her mind over and over again. Love was something she’s never thought of before this. It made her chest feel light, as if someone had stolen her heart. But that was in fact the truth, the culprit was Kim Hyunjin. 

 

As her eyes flutter close, the dusty atmosphere suddenly feels like spring. “Yeah I do...I think I love her a lot.” She smiles at nothing in particular, just at the sun hitting her face, the same sensation as when Hyunjin smiles at her. Heejin drops her lips.  _ Wait. _

 

Opening her eyes she’s somewhere totally different. On a comfy chair in a house that was impossibly cozy.

 

Looking around she’s alone for the most part, except for her girlfriend who had appeared out of thin air handing her a glass of warm coffee. “Here for the headache.” Heejin didn’t even know she had one until Hyunjin’s words hit her ears. Scrunching her nose at the pound to her temple she takes the coffee. 

 

There's ringing, it’s the bell on Hyunjin’s bracelet, the one she made. Heejin thanks her as she takes a set next to her. She’s in the same clothes and everything. Was it all a dream? Had she gotten so nervous she had passed out. Heejin had so many questions, but a few simple words answers all of them.

 

“I love you too Jeon Heejin.”

 

Choking on the bitter liquid she feels like crying when Hyunjin takes her oversized hand to pat at her back. Heejin looks at her with bloodshot eyes, her girlfriend is looking at her knowingly. Everything that had happened, happened. Hyunjin suddenly turns cold, “kinda wish I was the first to hear it besides my sister but not everything can be perfect.” Heejin nods agreeing with Hyunjin quickly. 

 

Shooting forward she embraces Hyunjin as her girlfriend carefully slips the coffee out of her hand. She’s basically suffocating her girlfriend with how hard she’s holding her. Heejin has never felt something like this before in her chest, like a flower blooming. She squeezes Hyunjin more, “I love you Kim Hyunjin.” Heejin says it with all her heart and pulls away to look into the eyes she’s become accustomed to. The eyes she wants to spend the rest of her life looking at.  

 

It’s a perfect moment, but even those don’t last forever.

 

Heejin has her gazed pulled away from her when her ears tickle at a weird tension in the room. She can’t believe her eyes when she looks at the woman before her, an arm draped around Jinsoul whose hair had changed colors. It was a darker blonde now, “well well Miss Jeon I thought I would get a better reaction, is my face that shocking to see?” 

 

“M-Ms, Wong?” Her beloved art teacher...just what was she doing here? 

 

Hyunjin holds onto her, “meet our lady.” Heejin’s eyes widen as Ms. Wong smiles at her. It made no sense, but at the same time did. Her teacher had always been peculiar but the worlds colliding left her head spinning.

 

The one who had raised Hyunjin and her sisters.

 

The one who had...taught Jinsoul black magic.

 

Was her strange teacher.

 

“Well the cats out of the bag!” Ms. Wong clasps her hands together and lightly giggles as Jinsoul looks at her with lights shining in her eyes. 

 

The twins flow behind them cutely grabbing onto Ms. Wong into a family hug. Hyunjin raises as well leaving the coffee on a small table before wrapping her hands around Hyejoo. Heejin stares at the family.

 

There was no love like this.

 

Ms. Wong holds out her hand, “I was reluctant on meeting you, I thought you would take it badly but Jinsoul convinced otherwise, she’s got some persuasion!” The woman hums out and Heejin lightly folds her hand into the one reached out, her hand then becomes enveloped in cold but soft hands. 

 

Heejin stares at their conjoined hands, nothing was happening her head. There was not a thought. 

 

So instead of making a big deal she does what she does best, “nice to meet you again Ms. Wong.” Her teacher blinks at her, but then gives her that soft smile that's worth a thousand pictures. Heejin was the friendliest girl in the world after all. 

 

Ms. Wong’s house was actually on a normal street, but Jinsoul had tricked them going to an old house to confuse them. Turns out that was their previous home before becoming orphans, Heejin still doesn’t know the full story. But the sad look in Hyunjin’s eyes tells her she probably should be patient. 

 

The orphanage was not what you hear in the books, where they’re always dark and riddled with abusive figures. This orphanage was told in good light by Jinsoul herself, the lady who ran it went by the name of Lee Ji-eun who had a heart for the misfortunate. There they four had healed somewhat until Ms. Wong had visited, adopting them all.

 

To help cover Ms.Wong’s mystery and keep her privacy they all still had the bow abandoned orphanages as their place of home. That’s why no one could find Hyunjin, because technically neither Ms. Wong’s nor Jinsoul’s home existed. At least to any normal eye.

 

Currently Heejin is being a little too clingy from being pulled apart from Hyunjin, slowly watching her art teacher and Jinsoul argue over a bubbling pot that spewed purple smoke. Leaning up on her tippy toes she whispers into Hyunjin’s ear, “what are they making? It looks like...poison.” 

 

Her girlfriend doesn’t answer. Keeping her gaze on the pot before them.

 

“I told you Jinsoul it won’t hurt them if it doesn’t work, just let me try okay?” Jinsoul frowns at the older woman and disappear behind a shroud of beads that curtain the door frame. Ms. Wong’s house is just what Heejin expected it to be, a mess that somehow fits together.

 

Just as Jinsoul disappeared someone else did. Or well two people. Two that Heejin had embarrassingly forgot about. It’s Sooyoung and Jiwoo holding hands and awfully close. There’s a blush on Sooyoung’s face and Jiwoo is looking a little too giddy.

 

Later she’s stuck between Hyunjin and her sisters on the couch as they watch movies. Something is definitely up with Jiwoo and Sooyoung since they haven’t argued the whole time, they’re cuddling...which is weird to everyone.

 

Sooyoung only remembers the conversation with Jinsoul earlier, and a kiss that had only made her think of Jiwoo. Then she had woken up with Jinsoul above her telling her she had a bad dream. It feels like Sooyoung was in one now than before.

 

As for Jiwoo the same thing had happened. She had stumbled upon Jinsoul in a strangely dark room only to be kissed by the girl. It was so soft Jiwoo had fell into a slumber, realizing that it was actually her being woke up.

 

The two hadn’t questioned the weird dream or them being in the schools art teachers house, Jiwoo didn’t question Sooyoung’s sudden confession. Sooyoung didn’t question Jinsoul explaining a love spell to the woman who she called  _ mom.  _

 

Jinsoul however thinks her magic has gotten better, especially with the way Sooyoung only looks towards Jiwoo now. Maybe it was wrong of her to meddle, but they were really cute. 

 

But the thing is...Jinsoul didn’t cast a lovespell, she just erased Sooyoung’s attraction towards her. Turns out she didn’t need to make Sooyoung love Jiwoo, because she already did. Sooyoung secretly adored the red head. 

 

“It’s finished Jinsoul.” She turns to look at the woman _.  _ Skipping over she looks at the thick purple substance in the black pot. “I swear I think I have it this time.”

 

Jinsoul narrows her eyes, “it better work, the last time it made Hyunnie weaker to water. I can’t afford putting them in danger anymore mom.” 

 

Vivi turns to her and pokes her in the nose making it twitch, “we wouldn’t have to worry if you guys weren’t so curious, it was like you were bound to become cats anyway.” Jinsoul knows the woman is right.

 

Helping, she puts the serum into small bottles. She only makes three, “Jinsoul are you sure?” She only nods, this liquid was for her sisters. For them to live a normal life. Jinsoul was far from that already, she wanted to be Vivi’s familiar forever, as a cat. As a daughter. 

 

Magic was also easier to keep a secret when you could transform into something cute and fluffy.

 

Peeking into the living room Jinsoul smiles at all her sisters. Her beautiful sisters. She wanted them to live freely from the confines of magic. She wanted them to live happily in the world.

 

They were just girls after all.

 

~~~~

 

It’s been weeks since the visit to Ms. Wong’s house, now Heejin laid comfortably in her bed with Hyunjin tangled up in the sheets with her, their legs intertwined and Heejin’s cheek squished against Hyunjin’s arm. Her girlfriend has lip gloss marks all over her face and neck. Heejin blinks a bit ashamed at how out of control she is, Hyunjin was too irresistible. 

 

Her girlfriend twirls a small bottle in her fingers, it’s filled with something purple. “What’s that?” 

 

Hyunjin hates to answer the question she asks, always asking a question instead. “Does it still bother you that I’m Honey Bun?” 

 

Heejin narrows her eyes and raises up on her elbows, “still? Hyun, it never bothered me you know that.”

 

“You don’t have to lie, I can tell you’re uncomfortable whenever I’m transformed.” Heejin holds her mouth open ready to retort but decides not to when Hyunjin gives her that side glance. “This should turn me human, truly human.” Heejin blinks at the purple liquid. Hyunjin...just Hyunjin, but that meant she’d never see Honey Bun again. She knew Honey Bun before Hyunjin and she has a lot of memories stored.

 

Sure she was still dealing with the aftershocks, not everyday was your girlfriend and long time crush the cat who was your best friend. It’s not that she was uncomfortable, she just had so many questions. Day by day however they were answered and that’s how this connection she has with Hyunjin has gotten so strong. They share their secrets and fears. Their truths and...love.

 

Thunder cracks outside just like Hyunjin’s smile. 

 

In a blink of an eye, Hyunjin is no longer there. It’s her old friend, golden eyes stare into hers, swirls twist in the image. The smell of cinnamon tickles at her nose. It’s Honey Bun, or well her girlfriend in cat form. It was still hard to connect the two instead of separating them like she’s always done. 

 

Sitting up in her bed Honey Bun stays completely still. Heejin reaches out and  _ her  _ cat flinches. Soon she’s able to pet the small ears and scratch at the fur underneath Honey Bun’s chin. Heejin then scoops the cat in her arms and giggles when her nose is pawed at. Heejin stares at it with the same affection she has for Hyunjin, “I’ll love you just the same, no matter what. You’re my best friend and first love.” Honey Bun’s pupils blow to disks and Heejin can’t help but think of how cute it is.

 

Leaning her face down she snuggles her nose against Honey Bun’s, “but I’m not a furry...so I’ll just pretend we’re not dating when you’re a cat.” Heejin screams when her cheek is scratched. Pouting she points her finger in the cats face, scolding it with her expression. 

 

Heejin is distracted when the rain starts to pour outside. Honey Bun slips through her arms and scurries out. Heejin has no choice but to chase after her. “No Hyunjin wait!” It’s too late, she somehow makes it outside and Heejin can only watch as Honey Bun runs down the road that’s being drowned by water.

 

Groaning she throws on a raincoat and takes after her. Every Time it rained it left a pit in Heejin’s heart. She was so afraid of Hyunjin getting stuck in it.

 

Running down the street she can’t spot the cat anywhere, she runs until she’s out of breath. Stopping to catch her breath. 

 

“Jeon Heejin.” Holding it she raises up, oh. Hyunjin’s fine... _ wait  _ Hyunjin was fine! She didn’t look sick at all, if anything she looked-

 

Happy.

 

Her girlfriend was smiling as the rain fell on her skin. That’s when Heejin realized it. This is the same place she met Honey Bun the first time. It was raining just like this, the cat was sleeping under the cherry blossom tree right behind them.

 

Hyunjin then holds up the bottle, it’s empty. “It didn’t work. But the rain doesn’t hurt anymore.” Heejin starts to laugh, she’s happy for more than one reason. That Hyunjin wasn’t in danger anymore and that...well she still had honey bun, no matter what she still love Hyunjin just the same. “One day I’ll be a normal girl just like you I promise.”

 

Heejin walks toward her girlfriend, her feet splashing in the water. Hyunjin is soaked to the bone and Heejin reaches up to cradle her face in her hands, she’s never been so in love. Golden brown eyes stare into hers, “don’t you see?” She gets close enough where she can feel Hyunjin’s warm breath on her chilled lips.

 

“You’re already a perfect girl.”

 

Leaning the last few inches she seals the kiss. Hyunjin wraps her in warm arms as the rain tries to split them, but even then a whole flood couldn’t split them.

 

In this spot, years ago. Heejin found a cat shivering from the cold rain. Right now, she holds the love of her life in her arms as the chill doesn’t even reach to their skin from the warmth of their embrace.

 

Years ago, she was the loneliest girl in the world.

 

Today.

 

She was the happiest.

 

~~~~

There you have it people! I hope this is okay and is everything you guys could ever dream for. Thank you so much for reading and supporting me on the way! Lots of love MWAH!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

  
  


 

 

 

 

 


End file.
